Antara aku, kamu, dan secangkir cappuccino
by ReiyKa
Summary: Sebait pesan yang tertulis di cangkirnya membuatku tersenyum: "Untuk maniak kopi paling keren yang pernah kukenal, Sir Kagamine Len." Mungkin, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku mulai terlibat kisah konyol antara pengantar kopi dan penikmat kopi.
1. 1

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi keberadaan cangkir karton itu terasa begitu biasa. Benda itu akan tergeletak di atas meja kerjaku dengan uap yang masih mengepul dari bagian tutupnya. Di sisi gelasnya akan terdapat tulisan dari tinta berwarna biru dengan makna menyenangkan.

Dan seperti biasa, pagi ini aku juga menemukan hal yang sama sekali lagi. Secangkir _cappuccino_ dengan tambahan kertas memo dan sebuah buku novel.

Aku meraih ketiga benda itu—gelas _cappucino_, kertas memo, novel—merengkuhnya sekaligus dalam kedua tanganku. Lagi-lagi seperti biasa, _cappucino_nya hangat, memonya bertuliskan tinta biru, yang berbeda hanyalah novel itu.

Sebelumnya _dia_ tidak pernah mengirimkan novel.

Aku menghela napas dan mencoba membaca tulisan rapi di memo itu.

_Buku yang bagus. Semoga kau suka._

Sekali lagi aku tidak mengerti tentang diri_nya_. Tentang _dia_ yang selalu meletakkan _cappucino_ hangat ini. Namun, tetap saja, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirku, membayangkan sosok_nya_ yang berkutat membaca novel yang sedang kupegang ini. Lagi, kurasakan hal yang sama mendesaknya seperti yang lalu-lalu...

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bodoh."

.

.

.

* * *

**_Antara aku, kamu, dan secangkir cappuccino._**

* * *

_"Bilakah dia tahu, bahwa selama ini aku selalu memandangnya dari kejauhan..."_

_"...Apakah mungkin, takdir kami akan berbeda?"_

* * *

Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini (karakter sifat, plot, alur, nama jurusan, nama universitas, kebijakan diksi, dll, umur para tokoh utama, terkecuali karakter fisik tokoh utama) merupakan properti karangan ReiyKa

segala macam rupa karakter fisik, warna rambut, warna bola mata merupakan hasil pengelihatan dari beberapa gambar di zerochan. Jika ada yang tidak sesuai, segera beritahukan kepada saya.

Untuk cangkir kopi yang tergeletak manis di pagar kosanku, tahu deh itu punya siapa, tapi itu bisa memberiku ide tentang cerita ini.

sebagai kado yang terlambat untuk Gumi Megpoid

sebagai kado yang teralu cepat untuk kakak unyuu (wish you were here)

sebagi pengalih suasana hati, drabbel dengan jumlah kata minimum yang diharapkan menarik hati.

* * *

.

.

**#1**

Aku selalu pergi di pagi hari dan terkadang pulang di malam hari. Aku selalu mengejar kereta pertama di pagi hari dan terkadang menunggu kereta terakhir di malam hari. Aku selalu menjalani hari rutin membosankan yang selalu kutunggu.

Kenapa aku selalu menunggu?

Karena setiap paginya aku bisa membaca pesan pendek yang _dia_ tulis di cangkir karton kopi hangat yang dengan misterius selalu muncul di atas meja kerjaku setiap paginya.

Masih menjadi misteri seperti selama ini, aku masih tidak mengetahui siapa pengirim kopi itu. Aku pernah datang lebih pagi di suatu hari namun aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya.

Kalau aku adalah bocah berumur enam tahun, mungkin aku akan berpikir kalau pemberi kopi itu adalah peri yang mampu menghilang. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya adalah aku seorang pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun yang dapat berpikir logis. Cangkir kopi hangat itu diberikan oleh seseorang—sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apakah dia seorang gadis atau pemuda dan jumlah usia yang dihitungnya dari lahir hingga sekarang.

Yang kuketahui dengan pasti, orang itu selalu menyediakan secangkir kopi hangat yang tidak pernah sempat kudapatkan setiap paginya sebelum aku pergi bekerja.

Aku, Kagamine Len, 25 tahun, bekerja sebagai salah satu asisten dosen di Universitas Seni Utaunoda jurusan musik klasik. Aku selalu datang di pagi hari untuk membantu Profesor Al—dosenku dulu yang pernah membimbingku dalam mengerjakan tugas akhir. Selain itu, aku selalu mengajar mahasiswa di kelas pagi.

Karena kesibukanku itulah, aku yang benar-benar bersifat adiktif kepada kafein harus bersabar sampai istirahat siang untuk dapat menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Tidak—aku tidak menyukai kopi kalengan yang bisa kudapatkan di minimarket atau mesin kaleng otomatis—aku lebih suka yang hangat dan segar dengan aroma kopi giling yang menguar kuat dari cangkirnya.

Anggap saja ini suatu kesalahan pola hidup yang kubawa dari Inggris, tempat dimana separuh masa hidupku dihabiskan disana. Disini, Tokyo—Jepang, tidak menawarkan gaya hidup layaknya Boston—Inggris. Tidak ada mesin pembuat kopi di kantor dosen. Orang Jepang—selayaknya budaya adat yang selama ini mereka pegang—lebih memilih meletakkan mesin pembuat teh. Jika pun ada, paling-paling itu hanyalah inisiatif dosen yang memilih untuk membuat kopi instan.

Aku tidak bisa minum kopi instan.

Kadar kafeinnya teralu rendah dan buat orang yang sudah adiktif sepertiku, minuman itu layaknya sampah pencecap lidah. Tidak ada nilainya.

Dan kau bisa bayangkan betapa gembiranya hatiku ketika menemukan secangkir kopi hangat itu di atas meja kerjaku. Uapnya masih mengepul di atasnya, menebarkan aroma kopi giling murni yang amat kusuka. Orang yang memberikan benda ini pasti sempat melewati salah satu _cafe _yang paling kusuka di stasiun tanpa membuatnya terlambat sedikit pun.

Sebait pesan yang tertulis di cangkirnya membuatku tersenyum.

_Untuk maniak kopi paling keren yang pernah kukenal, Sir Kagamine Len._

Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, tapi hei, sejak membaca pesan itu, aku tahu, pemberi secangkir kopi itu adalah orang baik yang mengerti diriku.

Lantas, selayaknya tukang sepatu yang sudah dibantu oleh peri-peri, aku menuliskan sebait pesan yang kutuliskan di kotak karton susu vanilla—kupikir semua orang menyukai susu vanilla karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan terima kasihku.

_Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, wahai peri kopi, tapi terima kasih._

Mungkin, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku mulai terlibat kisah konyol antara pengantar kopi dan penikmat kopi.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: sampaikan pendapatmu (apapun itu) mengenai cerita ini yaa! :)**


	2. 2

**#2**

Psst! Ini rahasia! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali kita!  
Ah ya, mungkin ada lagi yang perlu mengetahui rahasia ini mengingat dia adalah bagian terpenting dalam kisah ini.

Bagian terpenting itu adalah secangkir kopi yang hangat dengan uap mengepul dari tutupnya dan juga  
sekotak susu vanilla yang manis dan menggoda.

Aku suka susu vanilla bukan karena alasan bodoh yang selalu digunakan orang-orang. Aku suka karena rasanya yang unik dan tidak nyata. Kalau soal rasa, coklat diambil dari buahnya, begitu juga dengan strawberi dan melon. Produser makanan dan minuman pasti mengambil ekstrak dari buah-buahan tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam menu racikan mereka.

Tapi vanilla? Di dunia ini bahkan tidak ada buah vanilla.

Lantas, darimana asal rasa itu berasal?

Tingkat kreatif sang peracik mungkin berpengaruh dalam hal ini. Bakat kreatif ini harus diapresiasi, tentu saja, karena itulah aku suka rasa vanilla.

Dan ada satu alasan lain mengapa aku menyukainya. Itu karena _orang itu_, sang maniak kopi yang selalu kuberikan kado setiap paginya, membalas hadiahku dengan susu kotak yang bisa dibeli dari mesin otomatis.

Tidak—tentu saja aku mengapresiasikannya, maksudku, aku membeli secangkir kopi itu dari stasiun dimana aku biasa melewatinya dalam perjalanan menuju universitas. Bukan pekara sulit, karena itulah aku tetap senang saat menerima ucapan terima kasih berupa susu kotak yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah. Hei, aku benar-benar tidak menyindir_nya_.

Jadi, rahasia yang kumaksud adalah momen dimana aku selalu berlari setiap paginya, berusaha sembunyi dari segala hal, saat meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat itu di atas meja asisten dosenku.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya bahkan termasuk burung-burung peliharaan _Sir_ Oliver yang selalu menatapku dengan penuh selidik saat aku memasuki ruangan dosen.

Karena jika ada yang tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolong _Sir_ Len untuk mengatasi sifat adiktif kopinya.

Psst! Ini rahasia! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa aku, Nakajima Gumi, mahasiswi tingkat tiga jurusan seni klasik Utaunoda, 19 tahun, memendam perasaan kagum pada dosen pembimbingku!

.

.

* * *

**p.s: sampaikan pendapat kalian (apapun bentuknya). okee? ;)**

**p.p.s: bab ini ditulis dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda lho ya! (masih ada yang belum sadar? hehe) bab ganjil akan ditulis melalui pandangan penikmat kopi sementara bab genap akan ditulis melalui pandangan pengantar kopi.**


	3. 3

**untuk kakak unyuu (wish you were here) : selamat ulang tahun ya kak! semoga semua yang kakak inginkan bisa terkabul! amiiin! [walaupun tentu saja, kakak nggak mungkin baca cerita ini]**

* * *

**#3**

Kopi itu kali ini diletakkan di sudut meja. Sepertinya kali ini sang pengirim kopi sedikit terburu-buru. Bahkan aku bisa melihat noda di pinggiran tutupnya. Bisa jadi, sang pengirim hampir terjatuh dan kupikir itu semua wajar karena salah satu rekan dosenku, Miss Haku, meninggalkan buku-buku partitur yang berserakan di sekitar mejanya, tepat di sebelahku.

Tampaknya kurir pengirim itu hampir jatuh disana.

Aku tersenyum dan meraih cangkir karton itu. Tertulis pesan di pinggir bawahnya.

_Ujian sudah dimulai. Sir Len harus lebih semangat!_

Ada coretan kasar di bagian bawahnya. Kelihatannya dia terburu-buru dalam menuliskannya.

_Miss Haku seharusnya membereskan semua partitur itu, tapi kulihat partitur lagu romance karya Beethoven. Aku menyukai versi pianonya.__ :)_

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman dan segera membawa cangkir kopi itu bersama tas kerjaku. Ketika aku ingin keluar, aku mendengar ocehan Oliver, salah satu dosen musik klasik, sedang berbicara dengan burung-burung peliharaannya.

Dia sebenarnya melanggar salah satu aturan universitas dengan memelihara mereka di dalam ruangan, tapi itu urusannya dan aku tidak berminat untuk menegur dosen senior seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Oliver?"

Keturunan Perancis-Inggris itu menatapku sekilas sebelum akhirnya mendesah berat. "Pasti ada yang masuk ke ruangan dan mengacaukan _mood_ mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak suka jika ada mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang masuk kantor kita."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Bisa jadi pemberi kopi ini adalah salah satu muridku ataupun murid Oliver. Tentu saja. Kenapa hal ini tidak pernah terpikir olehku?

"Mau kemana, _Sir _Len?" tanyanya ketika melihat aku membawa map-map dan cangkir kopi itu. "Kelas belum dimulai kan?"

"Ruang musik 3," sahutku pelan, "mendadak aku ingin memainkan _Romance _milik _Beethoven_ dengan _grand piano_ disana." Aku tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dosen musik klasik itu. Hanya ada aku, Oliver, dan Haku disana dan yang boleh memasukinya hanyalah mahasiswa mahasiswi di bawah bimbingan kami bertiga.

Pengirim kopi ini mungkin salah satu dari mereka.

Aku tersenyum ramah saat melihat sekelompok mahasiswa-mahasiswi musik klasik tingkat tiga. Beberapa diantaranya berada di bawah bimbinganku.

"Pagi, _sensei_," sapa mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Aku mengangguk pelan saat membalas mereka.

"Kelas pagi seperti biasanya?"

"Ya, _sensei_." Aku mengenali suara riang Shion Kaito, ketua angkatan musik klasik di tingkat tiga.

"Oh, cepatlah jalan, bodoh!" Sakine Meiko, yang kutahu pacaran dengannya segera mendorong pemuda biru itu cepat. Masa muda memang menyenangkan.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, sensei! Hei, Kaito, cepat jalan! Aku tidak mau Haku-sensei mengomeli kita nanti!"

Aku masih tertawa saat kulihat kilasan warna hijau terang yang menarik mata. Salah satu mahasiswi berbakatku sedang menatapku dengan penuh penasaran.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Gumi-san?"

Iris hijau terangnya bertemu dengan iris biru langitku. Dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum menggeleng cepat dan berlari mengejar Meiko dan Kaito di depan sana.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke ruang musik 3.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: kalau berkenan, silahkan sampaikan pendapat kalian! ;)**


	4. 4

**untuk kakak unyuu (wish you were here) : selamat ulang tahun ya kak! semoga semua yang kakak inginkan bisa terkabul! amiiin! [walaupun tentu saja, kakak nggak mungkin baca cerita ini]**

* * *

**#4**

Psst! Ini rahasia!

Pukul satu siang, kelasku punya kelas di ruang klasik lantai empat. Sebelumnya, aku makan siang dengan Miku dan Piko—mereka adalah dua sahabat terhebat yang pernah kukenal—di kafetaria lantai dasar. Sayangnya, Miku berada di jurusan suara indah sementara Piko berada di desain visual komunikatif.

Kami jarang bertemu—tentu saja—karena perbedaan mata kuliah yang kami ambil, tapi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bertemu saat jam makan siang. Karena itulah, disanalah aku berada, di depan kedua sahabatku yang saling berceloteh.

Miku yang rambutnya selalu dikuncir dua sedang bercerita tentang dosen pembimbingnya yang menyebalkan sementara Piko hanya mendengarkannya sambil menyuapkan spaghetti yang dia pesan sebagai menu makan siangnya.

Aku tertawa begitu mereka menyampaikan salah satu kebodohan dosen pembimbingnya dan segera setelah itu, aku menyedot susu vanilla itu.

"Jadi, kau masih suka pada susu vanilla itu? Itu pemberian_nya_?"

"Yap. Kenapa?"

"Tidaaaak..." sahut Miku sambil memutar mata. "Dari dulu, aku memang tidak pernah bisa memahami sikapmu tahu!"

"Sudahlah, Miku." Piko menyela. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu dengan dosen pembimbingmu itu?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya sebelum kelas pagi."

"Dia masih meminum kopi kirimanmu?" tanya Miku. Ekspresi heran muncul di wajahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau saja minum kopi kiriman orang yang tidak dikenalnya!"

Piko mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Katanya kan orang itu adiktif terhadap kafein kan? Wajar saja!"

"Hei, dia bahkan nggak mencari siapa pemiliknya! Berhentilah mengejarnya tahu!" perintah Miku. "Dan aku ragu, apakah kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku hanya mengaguminya, Miku. Tidak ada kata suka di setiap tindakanku."

"Hemph... terserahlah! Yang pasti, kau tidak bisa pacaran dengannya selama kau belum memberitahu siapa dirimu! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Lagipula, siapa sih yang mau pacaran dengannya?" Aku segera berdiri dari tempatku dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. "Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku duluan ya."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Kaito!" seru Miku dengan diikuti cengiran lebarnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengabaikan pesannya. Miku selalu saja bersikap seperti itu. Tidak pernah jelas apakah dia menyukai seseorang atau tidak. Begitu juga dengan Kaito. Semua orang di kedua jurusan mereka bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama suka, tapi tidak ada yang berminat untuk menempuh jalan yang lebih serius.

Menurutku, mereka cuma sama-sama merasa kagum satu dengan yang lainnya. Sama seperti aku yang mengagumi _Sir _Len. Karena itulah, wajar saja kalau aku tidak mau memberitahu perasaanku. Pasti akan ada suasana aneh dan canggung di kelas.

Tidak... tidak... Aku berperan sebagai kurir kopi itu hanya untuk menuntaskan rasa kagum yang membuncah di dada. Aku hanya ingin membantu _Sir _Len. Hanya itu. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengannya karena, hei, akan terasa aneh sekali ketika dia membimbingku mengerjakan tugas akhir.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan berjalan menuju tangga. Aku selalu menyesali kenapa aku harus kuliah disana, tapi ada hal yang kusyukuri juga. _Sir_ Len-lah yang mengajari mata kuliah itu, jadi aku selalu semangat menapaki tangga, meskipun napasku harus dibuat terengah-engah.

Aku sudah sampai di tangga lantai tiga ketika kemudian aku melihat sosok pirang dengan rambut dikuncir itu. Mata biru langit itu segera bertemu denganku dan bibirnya ditarik ke atas untuk membentuk senyuman lembut.

"_Sir_..." sapaku dengan suara tercekat. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya sebelum masuk kelas.

"Hallo, Gumi-san." Dia tersenyum hangat. Dia memang tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa formal dengan murid yang diajarnya. Salah satu hal yang kusukai—aah, maksudku kukagumi—dari dirinya.

"Ya, _Sir_." Aku mengangguk penuh kesopanan dan kulihat buku partitur di tangannya. Iris mataku menangkap partitur lagu disana. _Romance _karya Beethoven di kunci F.

_Dia membaca pesan di cangkir kopiku!_

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirku.

"Kau suka lagunya?" Dia menyadari kemana mataku melihat. "Aku juga menyukainya." Dan dia berjalan di sebelahku sampai ke kelas.

Psst! Ini rahasia! Jangan bilang Miku atau Piko ya!

Mungkin rasa kagumku sudah berkembang ke rasa suka!

.

.

* * *

**p.s: kalau berkenan, yah, bolehlah kotak review di bawah ini diisi. ;)**


	5. 5

**untuk ayahku tercinta yang berulang tahun tanggal 24 agustus kemarin : love you so much dad! ;***

**semoga ayah sehat selalu dan makin cinta kepada putri kecilnya ini.  
**

* * *

**#5 **

Aku mengajar sampai jam tiga hari itu. Murid-muridku dari tingkat tiga musik klasik memang benar-benar berbakat. Mereka menyerap semua pelajaran dengan cepat dan menguasai beberapa teknik secara hampir sempurna. Aku mengagumi mereka semua dan berharap mereka semua bisa menjadi pemusik ataupun _composer_ yang terkenal.

Seperti yang kulakukan setiap hari, aku akan berjalan menuju _vending machine_ dan membeli sekotak susu _vannila_ dingin yang akan kuletakkan di meja dan ditujukan kepada pengantar kopi. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak, tapi dia pernah menuliskan sesuatu di cangkir kopi yang berbunyi.

_Vanilla itu memiliki rasa yang lucu. Terima kasih atas susunya. :)_

Aku merasa dia mungkin menyukai pemberianku dan aku selalu melakukan hal itu setiap hari tepat di setiap sore setelah paginya aku memperoleh secangkir kopi hangat itu.

Kadang kala, ketika aku sempat, aku akan memberikan beberapa potong kue yang kubeli di kantin. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak, tapi aku selalu melakukannya dengan harapan dapat membuatnya merasa senang.

Sadar atau tidak, sesungguhnya aku ingin tahu seperti apa sang pengirim kopi itu. Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Berapa usianya? Apakah dia dosen? Mahasiswi atau mahasiswaku? Pegawai administrasi?

Apakah kalau aku menanyakan identitasnya, dia akan berhenti mengirimi secangkir kopi hangat itu? Maksudku, yah, keberadaan secangkir kopi itu memang sangat dibutuhkan olehku, tapi entah sejak kapan keberadaan sang pengirim kopi menjadi lebih besar bagiku.

Seolah-olah, aku ini lebih bersifat candu pada sang pengirim daripada kopi kirimannya sendiri.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa menggolongkan perasaan ini ke daftar jenis suka. Aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyukai seseorang—sejauh ini aku pernah pacaran dengan dua gadis, masing-masing berjalan selama setahun-dua tahun dan kami berdua putus dengan alasan prioritas tempat dimana kami bekerja. Aku bukan tipe yang bisa berpacaran jarak jauh, begitu juga dengan dua pacarku sebelumnya.

Bukan berarti karena aku sedang tidak punya pacar, aku bisa menyukai sang pengirim kopi, pengagum rahasiaku. Maksudku, bukankah agak aneh kalau menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?

Satu hal yang membekas di kepalaku adalah: kalau memang secara tanpa sadar aku mulai memperhatikan sosok sang pengirim, apakah dia perempuan? Tolong, selama 25 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, aku selalu menjalani peranku sebagai laki-laki normal.

Karena itulah, begitu inginnya aku mengetahuinya, aku menuliskan sesuatu di kotak susu vanilla itu.

_Keberatan kalau aku bertanya, siapakah dirimu wahai peri pengirim kopi?_

Dan dengan santai, aku meletakkan kotak susu itu di atas meja kerjaku dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: sampaikan pendapatmu tentang cerita ini ya~ :)**


	6. 6

******untuk ayahku tercinta yang berulang tahun tanggal 24 agustus kemarin : love you so much dad! ;***

******semoga ayah sehat selalu dan makin cinta kepada putri kecilnya ini.  
**

* * *

**#6**

Aku menyelesaikan lagu karanganku dengan beberapa tulisan tangan di bawahnya serta tanda tanganku. Tugasku untuk minggu ini sudah selesai. Aku menghela napas panjang mengingat kejadian tadi siang ketika _Sir_ Len memainkan lagu _romance_ Beethoven dengan piano—seperti yang kutuliskan di cangkir kopinya pagi ini.

Lagunya mengalun indah, tidak seperti yang selalu kumainkan dengan _upstraight piano_ di rumahku. Perbedaan kemampuan kami jelas terlihat disini dan aku sangat mengetahui bahwa dia jelas lebih unggul daripadaku di kemampuannya bermain musiknya.

Aku selalu mengaguminya, menurutku, semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang pernah diajarnya pasti mengagumi bakatnya yang begitu luar biasa. Dalam usia semuda itu, _Sir_ Len sudah mampu mendapat jabatan di sekolah semodel Utaunoda yang bertaraf internasional. Kudengar, itu semua karena bakat yang dia peroleh dari Ibunya yang keturunan Inggris—_Sir _Len bahkan besar di negara asing itu.

Aku memasukkan semua perlatan alat tulisku dari atas _grand piano_ hitam—tempatku menuliskan dan mencari pola melodi menarik untuk tugasku. Setelah itu, aku menarik tasku dan berjalan keluar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika aku keluar dari kelas. Murid seni musik klasik yang lain sudah pulang dari tadi karena memang tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka lakukan di kampus.

Berbeda denganku yang memiliki misi lain.

Psst! Sudah kubilang ini rahasia! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa aku selalu menyusup ke ruangan dosen untuk mengambil susu vanilla yang diberikan Sir Len padaku. Terkadang, kalau aku tidak sempat, aku mengambilnya di pagi hari sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat itu di atas mejanya. Tapi, jika aku memiliki waktu luang—persis seperti sekarang—aku akan langsung mengambilnya, memasukkannya dalam tas, dan menikmatinya di malam hari sambil memainkan lagu dengan _grand piano_ku ataupun mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan para dosen.

Aku tersenyum saat melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas—sempat melirik cermin di dekat tangga untuk memastikan penampilanku. Aku bukan anak perempuan yang bisa dikatagorikan mempesona untuk semua orang. Aku tidak seperti Megurine Luka dari jurusan seni ukir yang terkenal akan kesempurnaan penampilan yang dimilikinya. Aku juga tidak seperti Iroha Nekomura dari jurusan seni peran yang masih berada di tingkat satu yang sangat menggemaskan. Aku hanya Gumi—Nakajima Gumi—gadis dengan kecintaannya yang begitu besar pada musik.

Awal pertemuanku dengan Sir Len terjadi begitu saja di salah satu ruangan kelas. Tidak ada nuansa romantis yang mampu melelehkan hati setiap orang—maksudku, aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Sir Len (sebelumnya. Ya, aku tahu dan aku sadar bahwa mungkin aku menyukainya sekarang).

Tapi bukan disitu masalahnya.

Memangnya salah dengan memberikan secangkir kopi hangat untuk salah satu dosenku setiap paginya?

Oke, Miku memang bilang kalau hal itu cukup aneh di matanya, tapi bukankah semua orang memiliki masing-masing cara untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan kagum, suka, sayang, atau apapun itu bukan?

Aku menarik napas panjang begitu melihat pintu dosen di depan sana. Tidak akan ada orang di dalamnya, seperti biasa. Disana mungkin cuma ada burung-burung peliharaan _Sir_ Oliver.

Aku menyentuh kenop pintu dengan hati berdegup dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan itu memang kosong seperti biasanya. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik saat tadi pagi aku masuk ke dalam sini. Kertas-kertas Miss Haku masih tercecer di seluruh mejanya, kelihatannya wanita itu tidak sempat membereskannya.

Mataku berputar menuju meja _Sir_ Len. Mejanya adalah yang paling rapi, kedua setelah _Sir_ Oliver. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa kertas partitur yang tadi dia bawa ke kelas. Tapi bukan di situ tujuan arah pandangnya, melainkan sebuah kotak susu berwarna putih pucat.

Kakiku melangkah kesana dan menemukan tulisan dari spidol di kotak susunya. Aku meraihnya dan membacanya.

_Keberatan kalau aku bertanya, siapakah dirimu wahai peri pengirim kopi?_

Jantungku berdegup secara tidak beraturan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan segera memasukkan kotak susu itu dalam tasku. Aku akan memikirkan apa balasanya nanti malam—teralu lama disini bisa mengundang bahaya, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan dan—

Napasku tercekat begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Aku segera menoleh dengan panik dan menemukan guru pembimbingku berdiri disana dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Gumi-san?"

Bahkan dari semua skenario, inilah skenario terburuk.

"_Sir_... aah... kupikir _Sir_ Len sudah pulang tadi."

Orang itu tersenyum ramah sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dosen. "_Sir_ Oliver memintaku untuk memeriksa berkas hasil ujian tingkat dua."

Aku mengangguk cepat sambil berdoa bahwa dia tidak menyadari keanehan tentang keberadaanku disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gumi-san?"

_Tuhan, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?_

"Umm..." Aku mengangkat tanganku, menunjukkan map hijau-wortelku padanya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dan aku ingin _Sir _memeriksanya."

"Waah... hebat sekali! Besok deadlinenya kan?"

"Umm... aku ingin..." Mataku segera berputar ketika bertemu dengan mata biru langitnya. "..._Sir _Len memeriksanya terlebih dahulu..."

"Baiklah." Dia mengangguk pelan tanpa mencurigai keanehan sikapku. Oh, aku benar-benar memohon dari hatiku yang terdalam bahwa dia tidak menyadari sedikit pun keanehanku.

Ketika dia sudah berada di dekatku, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Matanya tertuju pada meja kerjanya dimana sebelumnya terdapat kotak susu untukku disana. "Gumi-san, apakah kau melihat seseorang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini?"

Aku menggeleng cepat—kuharap aku tidak mengundang kecurigaannya—aku tidak pernah pintar berbohong sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, aku segera meletakkan mapku di tangannya, menunduk cepat, dan bicara cepat hingga aku hampir mengigit lidahku sendiri.

"Maaf, _Sir_, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Umm, _Sir_ Len tidak perlu memeriksanya, maksudku... umm... itu adalah tugasku yang bisa langsung dinilai." Setelah itu, tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku segera berjalan keluar—berlari menjauh dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya.

_Kumohon, jangan biarkan Sir Len menduga-duga kenyataannya! _

.

.

* * *

**p.s: sampaikan apapun pendapatmu tentang cerita ini yaa~ :)****  
**


	7. 7

**#7**

Tanganku berhenti di salah satu tuts piano. Alisku terangkat dan meraih lembar partitur itu. Tidak ada yang salah disana. Not yang tertulis memang B minor, tapi di telingaku, nadanya terdengar tidak pas.

Aku mencoba memainkannya dari awal—kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya—tapi tetap saja, permainanku akan terhenti di bagian tadi karena merasakan ada kejanggalan disana.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan jemariku pada tuts yang lain dan mengeluarkan nada yang berbeda.

"Akan lebih tepat jika menggunakan A mayor." Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku dan mencoret lambang B minor dengan A mayor.

Setelah itu aku menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi sofa tepat dimana aku duduk sekarang, di depan keyboard listrik yang baru saja kumainkan. Pikiranku melayang ke kejadian tadi sore dimana aku berpapasan dengan Gumi, salah satu mahasiswiku di ruangan kantor.

Tidak ada kotak susu itu disana padahal dia hanya meninggalkan ruangan itu selama lima menit untuk ke kamar mandi. Gumi tidak bilang apapun mengenai keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu. Artinya, dia tidak melihat si kurir kopi itu.

Lantas, bagaimana caranya sang kurir masuk, mengambil susu vanillanya, keluar tanpa dilihat olehku dan Gumi?

Atau... apakah mahasiswiku itu berbohong?

Aku mengetuk-ketukan jemariku di atas keyboard. Tidak... setahuku, Nakajima Gumi bukan tipe gadis yang berbohong. Dia selalu berkata jujur. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswi dengan perilaku baik yang sangat berbakat.

"Lantas, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku yang sebenarnya?"

Mencoba memikirkan itu adalah hal yang teralu berat, aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan menuju beranda depan rumah. Bisa kurasakan udara malam yang dingin—ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur—dan langitnya sama sekali tidak berbintang.

Apakah sang pengantar kopi itu akan memberitahukan identitasnya padaku?

Jawabannya kutemukan di atas meja kerjaku keesokan paginya. Cangkir karton kopi itu tergeletak disana dengan uap yang mengepul hangat dari balik tutupnya. Aku berjalan cepat ke mejaku dan meraih benda itu. Membaca baik-baik kalimatnya yang tertulis dengan tinta biru.

_Sir Len, seperti layaknya peri sepatu, mereka tidak akan memberitahukan identitasnya. ;)_

"Jadi, aku tidak akan bisa mengetahuinya sebelum aku menangkap basah orangnya ya?" Bibirku membentuk senyuman dan aku segera mencecap rasa kopi itu. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Pencampuran antara gula dan _creamer_nya pas seperti biasanya. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu memberikan rasa yang pas bagiku. Bisa kubayangkan sosok pengantar kopi ini yang mencampurkan kadar gula dan _creamer_nya dengan ekspresi bingung—normalnya saat membeli kopi, petugasnya akan memberikan masing-masing satu _sachet_ gula beserta _creamer_nya. Aku lebih suka kadar perbandingan 1:2 dan sang kurir mendapatkannya dengan pas di pengiriman pertamanya dulu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Siapapun pengantar kopi itu, dia jelas mampu memprediksi keinginanku.

Aku sudah akan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja sebelum sesuatu pada dasar cangkir menarik perhatianku. Aku mengangkat cangirnya dan menuliskan tulisan lain dengan spidol biru pada bagian bulatan bawahan cangkirnya.

_The secret makes a woman woman. Tehee~_

Jadi, kalau tiba-tiba rasa penasaran itu berubah jadi rasa kagum yang membuncah di dada dan berakhir di persimpangan rasa suka dan cinta, apa yang harus kulakukan semenjak aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya?

"Mungkin, ada baiknya aku memasang kamera tersembunyi," sahutku sambil tersenyum dan mulai merapikan map partiturku, membawanya ke pelajaran pertamaku bersama murid musik klasik di tingkat pertama.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: bolehlah kotak review di bawah ini diisi :)**


	8. 8

**#8**

Pelan-pelan, tanpa terlihat.

Penuh waspada, tanpa suara.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia lain di sekitarku. Hasil analisisnya: persentase keberadaan manusia 0%.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega.

Sekarang, seperti biasa, aku datang perlahan-lahan menuju ruangan dosen musik klasik untuk mengambil susu vanilla jatahku. Kalau kalian bertanya apakah aku kapok karena hampir ketahuan kemarin, jawabannya adalah tidak.

Maksudku, kali ini aku sudah menyiapkan rencana yang benar-benar matang. Jika ada salah satu dosen yang bertemu denganku saat aku berada disana, aku akan mengucapkan alasan-alasannya sehingga tidak ada yang akan curiga. Kali ini, rencananya benar-benar matang! Aku bersumpah atas nama seluruh leluhur Nakajima, kalau aku tidak akan pernah dicurigai sebagi peri pengantar kopi itu!

Aku menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan kembali langkahku. Pintu ruangan dosen sudah di depan mata. Aku tinggal menyentuh pegangan pintunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Burung-burung peliharaan Sir Oliver segera berkicau dengan nyaring ketika melihatku—salah satu orang asing yang seharusnya tidak berada disana—masuk ke dalam. Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibir.

"Sst! Jangan berisik!" sahutku pada mereka. Burung-burung beraneka warna itu hanya menatapku dalam diam dengan saling pandang kepada sesamanya. Aku melangkah masuk mendekati sangkarnya dan mengeluarkan butiran permen manis dari kantongku.

Bukankah semua orang suka makanan manis? Karena itulah, kuletakkan beberapa butir disana supaya burung-burung itu dapat menikmatinya.

Setelah burung-burung itu mulai menikmati makanan manis itu, aku berjalan menuju meja Sir Oliver dan melihat kotak susu vanilla itu disana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera meraihnya untuk melihat tulisannya disana.

_Setidaknya, bolehkah aku bernapas lega karena kau adalah perempuan?_

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu aku segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan dosen seni musik klasik.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat _Sir_ Oliver mengajar di kelas, dosen pirang blasteran Perancis-Inggris itu mengatakan pada kami semua bahwa permen bukanlah makanan burung.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: bolehlah kalau kotak review di bawah ini diisi :)**


	9. 9

**#9**

Hari itu ada yang aneh. Ketika aku datang di jam tujuh kurang sepuluh, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Bukan... itu bukan karena burung-burung peliharaan Sir Oliver yang beberapa hari yang lalu dibawanya ke rumah sakit karena menelan beberapa permen—oh, aku bahkan masih ingat teriakkannya ketika burung-burung itu terkulai lemas di dalam sangkarnya.

Bukan juga karena meja Miss Haku yang sekarang benar-benar kelihatan super rapi—aku ingat saat rapat fakultas seni berlangsung dan Dekan menegurnya karena kondisi mejanya yang selalu berantakan.

Ya, ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan rekan kerjaku, tapi ini berhubungan dengan keadaanku sendiri. Di meja kerjaku, semua masih tampak sama seperti biasanya. Hanya satu hal mencolok yang tidak ada di tempatnya.

Cangkir kopi dari sang pengantar kopi tidak ada disana.

Alisku terangkat sebelah. Ini aneh. Sebelumnya, hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sang pengantar kopi tidak pernah absen satu kali pun, lantas mengapa tidak ada cangkir kopi itu disana?

Aku bergerak menyusuri meja—setelah sebelumnya meletakkan map berisi partitur disana. Tidak ada bekas kehangatan atau sisa tumpah. Semuanya masih sama. Lantas, apakah sang pengantar kopi itu berniat berhenti dari pekerjaannya?

Itu mungkin saja mengingat harga satu cangkir kopi berbeda drastis dengan satu kotak susu vanilla. Sang kurir pasti berpikir bahwa semua ini tindakannya sia-sia belaka—tidak ada untungnya.

Seharusnya aku tahu itu. Seharusnya aku memberikannya lebih dari sekedar satu kotak susu vanilla!

Entah kenapa, kurasakan rasa frustasi yang membuncah di dada. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi dan menatap mejaku dengan perasaan hampa. Secangkir kopi itu sudah begitu biasa menghiasi hari-hariku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ketidak-adaannya maupun pesan-pesan manis yang selalu tertulis disana.

Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya sama sekali...

"Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku seharusnya benar-benar memasang kamera supaya aku bisa tahu siapa dirimu!"

"Pagi, Sir Len." Suara Sir Oliver menyadarkanku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat rekan kerjaku yang cukup tampan itu. Beberapa muridku pernah tertangkap sedang membicarakan betapa imut wajahnya itu, tapi aku tahu sejak dulu banyak juga yang patah hati ketika tahu bahwa sifatnya tidak pernah sebagus wajahnya.

_Sir_ Oliver adalah dosen musik klasik yang mementingkan teknik dan selalu mengatakan apapun dengan terbuka. Jika mahasiswa didikan tugas akhirnya dianggap belum mampu lulus dari Utaunoda, dia akan langsung mengatakannya dan menyuruh murid didiknya itu untuk mengulang tugas akhirnya kembali.

"Pagi, _Sir_ Oliver." Aku tersenyum. Tidak biasanya dia datang sepagi ini.

"Aku harus bertemu Dekan untuk membicarakan mengenai kelulusan Lily."

Aku ingat nama mahasiswi itu. Dia sangat jenius dalam memainkan biola, tapi Sir Oliver menganggap kalau muridnya itu buta dalam biola. "Dia hanya memainkan semuanya sesuka hatinya! Itu tidak boleh dilakukan!" adalah ucapan _Sir_ Oliver saat sidang kemarin. Dia tetap bersikeras bahwa Lily harus mengulang tugas akhirnya.

"Kalau kau merasa pusing, _Sir_ Oliver, lebih baik kau lepaskan saja mahasiswi itu supaya dia cepat mendapatkan gelar sarjana seni itu." Aku mencoba memberinya saran yang hampir sama seperti yang selalu diberikan orang-orang pada dosen berambut pirang itu.

Mata Oliver yang berwarna kekuningan menatapku tajam seolah aku baru saja mengatakan hal paling bodoh di dunia. "Jangan coba-coba mengguruiku, _Sir_ Len."

Dan jelas, dia tidak disukai karena sifatnya yang arogan.

Aku mencoba tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahuku. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Sir Oliver."

Dosen pirang itu menatapku dengan alis terangkat sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sifatmu seperti itulah yang membuatmu memiliki banyak pengangum. Benarkah itu, _Sir_ Len?"

Aku tidak menangkap maksud ucapannya, apakah dia memang berniat memuji ataukah sedang bersikap penuh sarkastik?

"Apa maksudmu?"

_Sir_ Oliver kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopi hangat di atas mejaku. Cangkir kopi persis seperti yang biasanya kudapatkan. Ada dua hal yang berbeda disana. Pertama: tidak ada pesan apapun disana. Kedua: ada bekas tumpahan yang berarti sang kurir pengantar kopi terburu-buru dan sempat menumpahkannya.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Seorang mahasiswi yang sibuk marah-marah dengan ponselnya." _Sir_ Oliver menunjuk pintu ruang dosen. "Tadi dia berdiri di depan sana dan begitu aku akan memberikannya detensi, dia langsung meninggalkan cangkir kopi itu di depan ruangan kita memberikanku itu. Kurasa itu buatmu mengingat kau selalu meminum kopi hangat setiap paginya."

Mataku melebar tak percaya. Sang kurir pengantar kopi terlambat dan bahkan sempat menunjukkan sosoknya yang misterius pada _Sir_ Oliver?

Aku meletakkan cangkir kopiku dan segera berlari ke depan pintu ruangan dosen. Akan tetapi, aku hanya menemukan koridor kosong yang dihiasi oleh udara tak bermassa. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Kepalaku menoleh ke dalam untuk melihat apakah _Sir_ Oliver sedang mencoba mempermainkanku atau tidak, tapi rekan kerjaku itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

Dia tidak sedang mempermainkanku. Dia memang melihat sang kurir pengantar kopi, tapi gadis itu—entahlah, apa mungkin aku perlu menyebutnya sebagai wanita itu—telah bergerak secepat angin dan menghilang dalam sekejap kedipan mata.

Seolah berusaha mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Apakah kau melihat seperti apa rupanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

_Sir_ Oliver menatapku dengan tatapan ganjil. "Apakah Anda sedang mencoba memberitahuku bahwa Anda menaruh minat pada salah satu murid Anda?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, _Sir_ Oliver. Tidak lebih." Sedikit berbohong jelas tidak akan teralu merugikanku disini.

"Hemm, kurasa kau hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Ya kan, _Sir_ Len?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dia tersenyum singkat. "Aku tidak lihat wajahnya, tapi rambutnya berwarna hijau panjang. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh karena dia langsung berlari ketika aku mendekatinya."

Rambut berwarna hijau? Aku mencoba memikirkan berapa muridku yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, lantas kemudian ucapan _Sir_ Oliver selanjutnya menghentikanku.

"Ah ya, kurasa dia bukan mahasiswi musik klasik. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini di kelas."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. _Sir_ Oliver terkenal jenius dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan musik, tapi terkenal idiot ketika berhubungan dengan semua hal selain musik. Terutama hubungan sosialnya. Dia bahkan membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu minggu untuk menyadari bahwa aku adalah rekan kerja barunya.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin mahasiswi jurusan lain bisa mengenaliku bahkan sengaja memberikan secangkir kopi hangat setiap paginya—terutama pada dosen yang bahkan tidak mengajarinya di kelas manapun?

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

Itu baru hal teraneh yang pernah kudengar.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: baru beres ujian asesmen teknologi, lari ke perpustakaan pusat, update, dan nggak tahu apakah tanggal ffn masih 30 atau 31.. -_-**

**p.p.s: bolehlah kalau kotak review di bawah ini diisi :)**


	10. 10

**#10**

Aku mengambil selembar tisu dari tempatnya dan segera mendekatkannya ke hidungku. Rasa pusing menjalar ke seluruh sarafku, membuat tubuhku lemah dalam sekejap. Belum lagi hidung mampet yang diakibatkan oleh virus-virus influenza itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurku sama sekali.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan meraih ponselku. Kalau seperti ini caranya, aku tidak mungkin bisa ke kampus. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa berpikir normal. Memaksakan diri hanya akan memberikan efek yang lebih buruk.

Tanganku meraih ponsel dan layarnya menunjukkan pukul enam tepat.

Sayangnya tugasku sebagai kurir pengantar kopi untuk _Sir_ Len tidak mendapatkan bonus waktu liburan.

_Sir_ Len pasti akan merasa aneh kalau tidak ada cangir kopi hangat itu di atas meja kerjanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus memberikan cangkir itu disana.

Dengan mata berkunang-kunang, aku mencoba mencari data nomor telepon dan menghubungi orang itu. Ketika tersambung, aku segera memberitahunya maksud tujuanku tanpa embel-embel pendahuluan sama sekali.

"Belikan aku secangkir kopi di Sudoh-Bucks cabang stasiun!"

Tidak ada sahutan sebelumnya. Baru setelah dua puluh detik berlalu, aku bisa mendengar teriakkan nyaringnya. "UNTUK APA?!"

"Aku demam."

"Istirahatlah!"

"Kopi untuk _Sir_ Len—"

"Di saat begini kau masih memikirkan hal itu?! Yang benar saja, Gumi!"

"Aku serius—" Aku terbatuk pelan. "_Sir_ Len bisa saja mencurigai aku ketika kopi itu tidak lagi disana dan keberadaanku di kelas juga tidak ada." Aku menarik napas panjang. "Bisa saja identitasku sebagai kurir kopi ketahuan."

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Barusan itu terdengar super konyol, Gumi. Ayolah, kupikir dosen pembimbingmu itu teralu idiot untuk bisa sampai pada kesimpulan seperti itu."

"_Sir_ Len sama sekali tidak bodoh, Miku! Berhenti—" Aku mengusap hidungku dengan tisu, "—menganggapnya selayaknya orang idiot."

"Baik-baik!" Aku bisa membayangkan Miku memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau mau aku ngapain? Membeli secangkir kopi dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerja _Sir_ Kagamine Len-mu yang _jenius_ itu?"

"Ya..." Tanganku kembali mengusap hidungku yang mampet. "Jangan lupa, tuliskan pesan di cangkir kopinya."

"Pesan apa?"

"Umm..." Aku mencoba berpikir. "Aah... bilang saja 'semangat'. Kau harus menuliskannya dengan spidol biru!"

"Aku tidak punya spidol biru!"

"Oh ayolah, Miku!" Aku kembali terbatuk. "Tidak bisakah kau menolongku sekali ini saja?"

Akhirnya, sahabatku yang terkenal keras kepala itu mengiyakan permintaanku dan aku bisa kembali ke balik selimutku untuk memulihkan kondisiku.

Tapi, setengah jam kemudian, ponselku berbunyi.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU DIMANA MEJANYA!"

Teriakan nyaring Miku segera membangunkanku. Aku mencoba mengarahkan dimana posisi meja _Sir_ Len, tapi mataku menangkap bayangan jam di meja belajarku.

Jam tujuh.

Miku sudah terlambat.

_Sir_ Len pasti sudah datang.

"MEJANYA DI UJUNG DAN DEMI TUHAN, CEPATLAH MIKU!" Aku juga berteriak padanya.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

"TAPI KAU TERLAMBAT!" Aku kembali terbatuk. "Oh, cepatlah letakkan di meja sebelum ada yang—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan ruangan dosen?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara asing di ponselku. _Miku ketahuan!_

"_Oh damn shit_!" Aku bisa mendengar makian Miku.

"Mik—"

"Akan kuhubungi nanti." Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Jantungku berdebar-debar membayangkan bagaimana nasib Miku. Lagipula suara tadi... kalau aku tidak salah dengar, itu adalah suara _Sir_ Oliver yang terkenal akan detensinya.

Kumohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan Miku mendapatkan detensi!

Dan kumohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan _Sir_ Len tahu mengenai identitas kurir pengantar kopinya!

Setelah tiga jam aku bergulung di balik selimut dengan pikiran kacau—demamku, kekhawatiranku akan Miku, perasaan panikku terhadap _Sir_ Len—ponselku kembali berbunyi. Itu Miku yang meneleponku setelah dia selesai kuliah di jam pertama dan keduanya.

Dia mendesah dan mencaci maki keberadaan _Sir_ Oliver dan noda kopi yang tidak bisa hilang dari blus favoritnya.

"Aku minta biaya _laundry_, Gumi!"

"Apakah kau ketahuan, Miku? Apakah _Sir_ Len atau _Sir _Oliver menangkapmu?"

"Dia tidak akan bisa menangkapku, gadis konyol!"

"Eh?! Kau berhasil kabur?"

"Tentu saja!" Terdengar nada puas dari suaranya. "Dosenmu itu teralu lamban dan bodoh untuk menangkap gadis cantik dan jenius seperti aku!"

Aku tersenyum dan mendesah lega. "Syukurlah."

"Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu, sobat?"

"Aku sudah baikkan. Demamku sudah turun, Miku, tapi tenggorokanku masih sakit dan hidungku masih mampet."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada Miku berubah khawatir. Aku tahu, walaupun dia selalu mengatakan segalanya dengan ketus, dia selalu menghawatirkanku.

"Ya..." Aku kembali berguling di tempat tidur. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku."

"Hemm... ingatkan saja untuk membayar tagihannya! Aah... dan biaya _laundry_! Ingat itu!"

"Ya, Miku. Ya..." Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku. Sekarang, aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena setidaknya _Sir_ Len sudah mendapatkan kopinya.

Dalam tidurku, aku bermimpi bahwa _Sir_ Len memberikanku kue tart besar rasa vanilla dengan butiran permen di bagian atasnya. Keesokan harinya, mimpiku menjadi nyata karena aku menemukan sekotak susu vanilla bersama kue tart kecil dengan tulisan 'terima kasih' di bagian atasnya.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: baru beres ujian asesmen teknologi, lari ke perpustakaan pusat, update, dan nggak tahu apakah tanggal ffn masih 30 atau 31.. -_-**

**p.p.s: dan dalam mode berharap sabtu ini bisa ketemu kakak unyuu**

**p.p.p.s: bolehlah kalau kotak review di bawah ini diisi :)**


	11. 11

**[selamat natal buat yang merayakannya karena saya tidak merayakannya. hehe. ini episode spesial natal]  
**

**#11**

_"Apa yang membuat seseorang kreatif?"_

Adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _Miss_ Yowane Haku setelah beberapa hari kasus peneguran oleh dekan. Dia hampir selalu menanyakan hal yang sama kepada setiap orang yang bisa ditemuinya.

Terlebih lagi padaku. Aku merasa dia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut sebanyak lima kali—atau sekitar tujuh kali mungkin. Entahlah.

Yang pertama adalah ketika dekan selesai menegurnya, ketika kami berpapasan di pintu keluar ruang seminar. Yang kedua adalah keesokkan harinya ketika aku sedang meminum cangkir kopi hangat itu. Yang ketiga adalah siang harinya ketika kami berpapasan di kafetaria. Yang keempat adalah sore harinya ketika aku sedang membereskan lembaran partiturku di kelas. Yang kelima adalah lewat email yang masuk ke folder _spam_ milikku. Yang keenam adalah ketika kami berpapasan di gerbang Universitas. Yang ketujuh adalah lima belas detik yang lalu.

Aku menatap wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu. Usianya hampir sama dengan kakak perempuanku—Rin, Kagamine Rin (sengaja menambahkan nama keluarganya untuk membuat dia kesal). Bayangkan, setiap kali aku berkomunikasi dengannya dalam media apapun, dia pasti mengeluh masalah nama keluarganya—teman-temannya kebanyakkan telah berganti dengan nama keluarga suaminya.

Kembali lagi kepada _Miss _Haku. Wanita itu selalu terlihat berantakkan. Aku tidak akan mengomentari rambutnya yang berwarna keperakkan itu—sungguh, itu warna rambut aslinya dan bukan karena dia sudah menua—tapi dia memang dikarunai keperibadian yang cukup kompleks, tidak mau menurut, tidak bisa rapi, teralu malas untuk membereskan tempatnya, hingga akhirnya aku bisa mengerti alasan kenapa dia masih mengenakan nama keluarga di depan nama kecilnya.

Di suatu hari, aku bahkan pernah menemukan cangkir dengan susu yang mengeras bagaikan batu di bagian dalamnya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana proses pengerasan itu bisa terjadi.

_Anyway_, intinya adalah dia memang selalu berantakkan—kertas tersebar dimana-mana, bekas goresan tinta pulpen di permukaan mejanya, hingga masalah susu yang mengeras tadi. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dengan sebelah mata, tapi sungguh, seorang wanita tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu.

Aah... kembali ke pertanyaan yang tadi. Dia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu tiga puluh detik yang lalu dan masih menunggu jawaban yang sama. Lagi-lagi aku menjawab (dengan jawaban yang sama padanya), "dari kebebasannya menyalurkan imajenasi."

"Omong kosong!" sela _Sir_ Oliver cepat.

Aku melirik dosen pirang yang duduk di balik mejanya. Dia bicara tanpa melihat ke arahku maupun arah _Miss_ Haku. "Kreatif muncul dari kebenaran. Kebebasan tidak selalu berarti benar."

"Lantas kenapa aku diharuskan untuk merapikan mejaku?!"

Aku merasa obrolan kami bertiga tidak mengarah pada sesuatu. Apapun yang kukatakan, _Miss_ Haku memang tidak akan peduli dan _Sir_ Oliver teralu malas untuk ikut serta, tapi teralu rajin untuk _sedikit_ menimpali.

"Aku bebas berekspresi dan ekspresiku ada di setiap kertas yang tertimbun di atas mejaku!"

"Ya, _Miss_ Haku, hingga Anda menghilangkan kertas transkip nilai seluruh mahasiswa tingkat satu kemarin."

Itu merupakan kesalahan yang fatal. Aku terpaksa harus ke kampus untuk membantu mengawasi ujian kedua untuk seluruh tingkat satu.

"Tapi bukankah meja _Sir_ Len juga berantakkan?! Kenapa cuma aku?!"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut membereskan meja kerjaku, _Miss_ Haku." Aku mengangguk pelan, sempat melirik _Sir_ Oliver yang tersenyum geli.

Dan disanalah aku berada, siang hari pukul satu, sendirian di ruangan dosen, sibuk membereskan benda-benda yang ada di atas meja. Keadaannya sebenarnya tidak separah _Miss_ Haku, tapi memang bisa dibilang agak kacau. Aku tidak sempat membereskannya karena harus memeriksa tugas dari mahasiswa musik klasik tingkat tiga.

Aku sedang merapikan partiturku, menyusunnya dalam satu pola yang sama, membuka laci meja kerjaku, dan kemudian menemukan kotak merah dengan pita hijau di bagian atasnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan benda itu, membuka tutupnya, mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah gantungan kunci kaos kaki santa.

Ada tulisan kecil di bagian tutupnya dengan bunyi:

_Minta apa saja dan Santa akan mengabulkannya!_

Aku tersenyum. Aku ingat kotak itu muncul di sebelah cangkir kopi dengan tulisan spidol biru di bagian luarnya: _Can't wait for a Christmast! Apa yang Sir Len lakukan saat natal tiba?_

Aku yang saat itu baru menjadi dosen masih menjalani hari-hari dengan rasa suntuk dan hanya fokus pada pekerjaanku. Sang Pengantar Kopilah yang memberikanku semangat, yang seolah mengerti segala permasalahanku, yang selalu memberikanku senyuman (walau hanya lewat ikon titik dua tutup kurung), yang selalu mendampingiku.

Aku mengangkat gantungan kunci itu. Kaos kakinya berwarna hijau dengan corak salju dan pita merah. Sangat identik dengan natal. Sejak dulu, keluarga Kagamine tidak pernah merayakan hari natal jadi aku tidak terbiasa menerima kado seperti ini. Sang Pengantar Kopilah yang pertama kali memberikannya dan sejujurnya itu membuat segalanya terlihat sedikit lebih spesial.

Aku merobek ujung kertas partiturku dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah itu, aku memasukkannya ke dalam gantungan kaos kaki itu. Sambil tetap tersenyum, aku berjalan keluar ruangan dosen untuk membeli sekotak susu vanilla dan benda lain sebagai representasi rasa terima kasihku.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: maaf atas keterlambatan update seperti jadwal yang seharusnya, sesungguhnya jadwal penampilan, ujian, tugas besar, sungguh padat.**

**p.p.s: #11 dan #12 merupakan episode khusus natal sehingga diupdate tanggal 25 desember. tidak ada perubahan jadwal khusus.**

**p.p.p.s: bolehlah kolom di bawah ini diisi :)**


	12. 12

******[selamat natal buat yang merayakannya karena saya tidak merayakannya. hehe. ini episode spesial natal]****  
**

**#12**

"Apa yang dapat membuat seseorang menyukai seseorang lainnya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang sudah kudengar sejak aku pertama kali menjadi sahabat baiknya. Betapa seorang Hatsune Miku suka sekali menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali.

"Karena wajah tampannya."

"Tidak! Tentu saja bukan itu, Gumi!"

Aku bisa melihat Piko terkekeh. "Dengar, Miku, kali ini kamu mau bilang kamu menyukai seseorang lagi kan?"

"Yap, Piko, kau benar."

"Tidak bisakah kau menyukai satu orang saja dan setia selamanya kepadanya?" sahutku pelan.

Miku menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Dan aku akan mengantarkan cangkir kopi hangat padanya setiap pagi tanpa pernah bicara dengannya?" Dia tersenyum mengejekku. "Itu sangat romantis!"

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apapun!" tukasku cepat.

"Dan kau merasa bahagia cuma karena dia memberikan susu _vanilla_ dan jajanan kantin?"

"Waktu itu dia pernah memberikanku kue tart, Miku!"

"Yah, terserahlah. Siapa peduli. Dia itu pria dewasa, Gumi. Rayu dia dengan cara _dewasa_!"

Piko lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Jangan racuni Gumi dengan pikiran kotormu, Miku. Dia punya cara romantis tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Aku hanya memberinya saran supaya dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan soal aku? Ceritakan soal orang itu, Miku!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan riang. "Aku kenalan dengan seseorang kemarin di grup _chatting_ Utaunoda..."

Biar kujelaskan. Universitas Utaunoda merupakan kampus seni terbaik di Jepang. Kami memiliki lebih dari sepuluh fakultas dan lebih dari dua puluh jurusan seni. Untuk memfasilitasi hubungan seluruh mahasiswanya, pihak Utaunoda membuat semacam website untuk saling berbagi email, informasi musik, dan ada fasilitas _chatting_ juga.

Dan Miku sepertinya menemukan seseorang yang terasa sebagai belahan jiwanya. Sungguh, berada di gerombolan mahasiswi tingkat tiga akan membawamu ke masa labil romantis mengenai belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan Tuhan hanya untukmu. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri sempat membayangkan momen itu. Momen ketika ada seseorang yang memberikan cincin dengan cara amat romantis dan membawaku ke depan altar.

"Jadi, dia bisa menebak semua jalan pikiranku! Seolah... seolah dia sudah lama mengenalku padahal itu pertama kali kami bertemu! Sungguh sangat nyaman sekali ngobrol dengannya! Aneh nggak kalau aku menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kuajak mengobrol sebelumnya?"

Aku mengerjap pelan dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. Betapa Miku memang teralu gampang menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak mengatakan itu adalah hal yang salah, namun kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya dia memiliki hubungan yang janggal dengan Shion Kaito membuat aku dan Piko merasa sebal.

"Terus, akhirnya kamu bisa melupakan_nya_?"

Tanpa perlu disebut namanya, kata –nya selalu mengarah pada Ketua Angkatan musik klasik tingkat tiga.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Miku yakin.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengaduk susu vanilla dinginku. "Memangnya apa id yang digunakannya saat _chatting_ denganmu, Miku?"

"ef Glace," gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum lebar. "Id-nya asing jadi kurasa dia orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal."

Aku merasakan firasat buruk. "Kamu yakin kamu nggak mengenalnya, Miku?"

"Kamu cek profilnya?" tanya Piko cepat.

"Nggak. Habis aku nggak kenal id-nya. Kenapa harus dicek profilnya?"

Aku merasakan firasat yang teramat buruk. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku ingat seseorang dengan bangga mempamerkan id barunya dan orang itu adalah Kaito.

Lantas, Tuhan seolah sengaja membuktikan firasatku ketika aku melihat pemuda berambut biru datang ke meja kami bertiga. Senyumannya yang ramah serta suaranya yang riang hampir membuat Miku terlonjak terkejut.

Dia menyerahkan brosur lomba musik klasik dan bertanya apakah aku berminat untuk mengikutinya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis serta janji bahwa aku mungkin akan mengikuti lomba tersebut jika _mood_ku sedang baik.

Dan ketika dia sudah ingin beranjak pergi, dia berkata pada Miku dengan suara riangnya, "Miku, aku sangat senang bisa ngobrol lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama."

Aku merasa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan Miku.

"Jadi, kamu yang _chatting_ sama aku kemarin? Itu id barumu?"

Kaito tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Yap. Senang mengetahui semua kabarmu. Ternyata kamu tetap sama seperti dulu."

Dan sepeninggalan Kaito, aku dan Piko tidak bisa berhenti untuk menertawakan Miku dengan mukanya yang memerah. Setelah itu, aku izin untuk pergi ke ruang dosen musik klasik untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi hakku selama ini, kotak susu vanilla di atas meja _Sir _Len.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memikirkan Miku dan Kaito. Mengenai tingkah laku Miku yang begitu wajar apabila tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kaito dan menjadi begitu terlihat salah ketika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kaito. Dan aku membayangkan posisiku dan _Sir_ Len.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya _Sir _Len mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Kurir Pengantar Kopi yang selama ini mengirimkan cangkir kopi hangat itu setiap paginya?

Aku memang tidak berhubungan teralu sering dengan _Sir_ Len, bahkan kalah dengan Kaito yang memang ketua kelas sehingga harus sering berkomunikasi dengan _Sir_ Len. Aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya!

Tapi apa jadinya kalau nanti _Sir _Len mengetahui jati diriku? Apakah _Sir_ Len akan kecewa? Apakah _Sir _Len akan marah padaku? Apakah _Sir_ Len akan berubah membenciku?

Rasa takut menghinggapi hatiku. Aku merasa debaran jantungku bertambah kencang. Bagaimana jika ternyata selama ini _Sir _Len selalu merasa terbebani dengan cangkir kopi hangat itu? Bagaimana jika—

_"Dan kau merasa bahagia cuma karena dia memberikan susu vanilla dan jajanan kantin?"_

Sejujurnya tidak. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia. Ada yang kurang. Aku ingin lebih! _Aku ingin lebih!_

Tapi bolehkan aku menginginkan hal yang lebih?

Bahwa apa yang kurasakan selama ini hanyalah perasaan klasik yang sama sekali tidak terasa nyata dan bahkan tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat menopangnya.

Aku merasa cemas dan panik.

Pintu ruang dosen musik klasik entah kenapa terlihat dan terasa begitu mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan skenario seandainya aku ketahuan lagi berada di dalamnya, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi dan membuatku merasa takut beratus-ratus kali lipat lagi.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mendorong pintunya. Ruangan itu tampak kosong dan jauh lebih rapi daripada biasanya—aku menyadari meja _Miss _Haku kelihatan sangat rapi sekarang. Aku melihat lebih jauh lagi dan tidak menemukan tas _Sir_ Len di mejanya. Itu berarti _Sir_ Len sudah pulang dari Universitas.

Aku melangkah lebih cepat ke meja Sir Len dan menemukan susu kotak vanilla itu disana, kotak merah dengan pita di atasnya dan benda lain berbentuk kaos kaki yang tampak tidak asing lagi.

Aku menyadari itu adalah gantungan kunci kaos kaki yang kuberikan pada Sir Len di hari natal yang lalu. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa benda itu bisa berada disana. Apa tujuan Sir Len meletakkannya disana?

Jemariku meraihnya dan menyusuri sulaman bordir motif salju dan menemukan suatu kejanggalan. Aku mencoba meraih sesuatu dari dalamnya dan kudapatkan secarik kertas hasil robekkan partitur—aku bisa melihat bekas lambang kunci G disana.

Kalimat pada kertasnya ditulis dengan pulpen hitam dan berbunyi:

_Santa, tolong jaga Kurir Pengantar Kopi ini.  
Tolong jaga dia, lindungi dia.  
Beri dia kebahagiaan, senyuman hangat untuk menyambut setiap hari yang dijalaninya._

_Hingga saat dimana aku dapat menggantikanmu, Santa._

Aku terhenyak.

Ada tulisan dengan huruf yang lebih kecil di sudut kanannya dan berbunyi:

_p.s: kotak merah itu kado buatmu.  
Terima kasih, Pengantar Kopi yang baik hati._

Aku tersenyum dan membuka kotak merahnya. Terdapat jepitan berwarna oranye di dalamnya. Indah dihiasi pola-pola lingkaran.

"_Arigatou_, Sir."

Dan secara random, aku kembali mengingat pertanyaan Miku: _"Apa yang dapat membuat seseorang menyukai seseorang lainnya?"_

Dan secara random, aku mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan itu: "Semuanya, Miku. Semua yang ada di diri orang itu dapat membuat orang lain menyukainya."

.

.

* * *

**p.s: maaf atas keterlambatan update seperti jadwal yang seharusnya, sesungguhnya jadwal penampilan, ujian, tugas besar, sungguh padat.**

**p.p.s: #11 dan #12 merupakan episode khusus natal sehingga diupdate tanggal 25 desember. tidak ada perubahan jadwal khusus.**

**p.p.p.s: bolehlah kolom di bawah ini diisi :)**


	13. 13

**- sedang mendengarkan If You Don't Know Me By Now, sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan Clay Aiken -  
lagu ini entah kenapa sangat cocok untuk mengiringi hubungan LenGumi sekarang  
**

**[cerita ini-antara aku, kamu, dan secangkir cappuccino-awalnya merupakan sebuah kado ulang tahun, representasi dari semua pemendaman perasaan kagum kepada seorang senior yang amat saya kagumi, orang yang saya beri julukan kakak unyuu. nyatanya, mungkin kado ini bukan menjadi sebuah hadiah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum melainkan menambah beban hati. karena itulah, saya sudah memutuskan, cerita ini dibuat karena saya memang ingin membuatnya, tanpa adanya rasa kekaguman itu. jadi, kak, maaf ya seandainya kalau kakak merasa nggak enak. aku udah ngerti kok. aku nggak akan nyebutin apapun tentang kakak lagi.]**

* * *

**#13**

Ujian sudah dimulai. Aku harus memberikan beberapa tugas untuk murid-muridku, terutama untuk tingkat empat yang sudah mempersiapkan tugas akhirnya dan tingkat tiga yang sedang dalam masa pembimbingan tugas akhir.

Beberapa diantaranya merupakan tugas simpel seperti mengarang lagu melodi dan mengaransemen beberapa lagu yang terkenal. Mereka boleh memilih lagu yang masing-masing mereka sukai. Menurutku, memberikan kebebasan akan memberikan imajenasi yang lebih besar daripada mereka karena imajenasi sama sekali tidak boleh dipaksakan apalagi dikekang.

Karena itulah, aku cukup fleksibel.

Sir Oliver bilang aku teralu lembek, tapi menurutku cara mengajar yang seperti inilah yang efektif. Semua orang boleh memainkan lagu kesukaan mereka masing-masing kan? Baik itu dari komposer favorit mereka hingga alat musik kesukaan mereka.

Karena itulah, setelah menerima secangkir kopi dengan tulisan biru pada kotaknya yang berbunyi:

_Musik adalah sesuatu yang harus dinikmati, bukan dipaksakan. Sir Len setuju bukan?_

Aku tersenyum karena Sang Pengantar Kopi memiliki pendapat yang sama sepertiku. Aku senang karena dia mengerti aku walaupun aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalnya. Sempat terbersit di pikiranku sebelumnya jika Sang Pengantar Kopi adalah salah satu mahasiswi musik klasik, namun bantahan _Sir_ Oliver membuat segalanya menjadi kabur lagi.

Kenyataan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya semakin menyiksaku, menambah penderitaanku setiap aku meminum secangkir kopinya. Aku memang bisa memasang kamera tersembunyi, tapi bukankah itu berarti aku tidak menghormati keputusannya yang tidak ingin aku mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya?

Aku tahu ini konyol, aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi itu semua kulakukan agar dia tetap ada disisiku, mengantarkan secangkir kopi hangat dengan takaran pas di atas meja. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya karena aku merusak kepercayaannya. Jika dia memang tidak ingin—maksudku _belum ingin_—memberitahuku tentang identitas dirinya, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia miliknya yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Jadi, Anda akan menerapkan sistem yang berbeda, _Sir_ Len?"

Aku menatap Ketua Program Studi Musik Klasik, seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan kumis dan jenggot yang berwarna keputihan. Matanya yang hitam menatapku tajam. Beliau memang bukanlah orang yang menyukai keberbedaan karena menganggap itu akan tidak adil bagi para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang diajari oleh _Sir_ Oliver, aku, dan _Miss_ Haku.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk dengan keyakinan penuh. Beliau masih menatapku tajam.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menghadap ke kantorku setelah jam kuliah selesai nanti." Dan atasanku itu langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkanku.

Aku tahu, menentang atasan bukanlah salah satu hal yang seharusnya dilakukan. Aku tahu hal ini dari dulu, atasanmu memegang hidupmu, tahan prinsipmu. Aku tahu akan ada kemungkinan sekitar 35% mungkin aku akan dipecat. Pilihan sulit. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mendengarkan isi hatiku dan melakukan segalanya sesuai keinginan Kaprodi.

Aku menyesap kopi dari Sang Pengantar Kopi dan berjalan menuju lantai tiga, tepat di kelas pertama yang kuajar. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar alunan melodi dari balik pintu ruang piano 2.

Aku mengintip lewat kaca dan melihat sosok salah satu mahasiswiku sedang memainkan _grand piano_ di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum dan mendorong pintunya untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia tampak sangat terkejut hingga melodinya terputus begitu saja. Dia menatapku dengan panik. "_Sir... Sir Len..._"

"Hai, Gumi_-san_," aku menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mendekati _grand piano_ putih itu dan meletakkan kopiku di atas sana. Dia menatap gelasku lekat-lekat seolah itu adalah hal yang aneh.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu denganmu hari ini. Bukankah tidak ada kuliah hari ini?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, kelihatan bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Kurasa dia cuma ingin berlatih disini daripada menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Gumi_-san_," panggilku, "apakah kau akan merasa sangat senang jika harus memainkan lagu yang kau sukai?"

Wajahnya kelihatan memerah, tapi dia mengangguk perlahan. "Apa... _Sir _Len bertanya seperti itu... karena... tulisan di cangkir kopi itu?" Gadis berambut hijau itu menunjuk tulisan di cangkir kopiku.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak, tapi aku merasa jawabanmu akan memberikanku kekuatan."

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung, tapi aku merasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lebih jauh lagi. Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Semangat dalam ujian nanti ya."

"Aah..." Mata hijaunya berputar dengan panik. "Tentu... maksudku..."

Mungkin dia bukan tipe yang teralu senang bicara denganku, aku menduga. Ucapannya tersendat-sendat sementara pandangannya tidak fokus. Mungkin juga karena aku telah menganggu acara main pianonya barusan. Merasa asumsiku mungkin benar, aku meraih cangkir kopiku, mengucapkan salam, dan keluar dari kelas.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: **kalau seseorang bilang apa yang Gumi lakukan itu menyedihkan, bagi saya sebagai pembuat cerita ini, orang yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang yang teralu mengalami fase dewasa teralu cepat. rasa malu serta takut saat menyukai seseorang itu wajar. terutama orang yang bahkan belum dikenal teralu dalam.

**p.s.s:** cerita ini kemungkinan akan memiliki alur dengan tempo yang amat lambat. mereka akan berputar-putar dulu sebelum masuk ke inti utama cerita. diharapkan bersabar yah! hehe **:)**

**p.s.s.s:** bolehlah kalau review di bawah ini diisi **;)**


	14. 14

**- sedang mendengarkan If You Don't Know Me By Now, sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan Clay Aiken -  
lagu ini entah kenapa sangat cocok untuk mengiringi hubungan LenGumi sekarang  
**

**[cerita ini-antara aku, kamu, dan secangkir cappuccino-awalnya merupakan sebuah kado ulang tahun, representasi dari semua pemendaman perasaan kagum kepada seorang senior yang amat saya kagumi, orang yang saya beri julukan kakak unyuu. nyatanya, mungkin kado ini bukan menjadi sebuah hadiah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum melainkan menambah beban hati. karena itulah, saya sudah memutuskan, cerita ini dibuat karena saya memang ingin membuatnya, tanpa adanya rasa kekaguman itu. jadi, kak, maaf ya seandainya kalau kakak merasa nggak enak. aku udah ngerti kok. aku nggak akan nyebutin apapun tentang kakak lagi.]**

* * *

**#14**

Aku menatap paket makan siangku dengan tidak berselera. Rasanya aku mendadak menjadi tidak begitu lapar. Rasanya aku merasa aku begitu penuh dan tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

Piko yang duduk tepat di hadapanku menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan, Gumi_-chan_?"

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta, Piko. Cewek yang jatuh cinta itu bisa kenyang makan cinta!" sahutan Miku terdengar. Dia menyuapkan salad pesanannya dan kelihatan sangat menikmati makan siang rendah kalorinya itu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia bisa makan begitu sedikit sementara bersikap begitu energik dan ceria—keajaiban Tuhan.

"Aku cuma..."

"Cuma?" Alis Piko terangkat.

Aku menghela napas dan menopang kepalaku dengan telapak tanganku. "Cuma... merasa tidak bersemangat."

Miku mengangkat garpunya dan mengeluarkan hipotesisnya. Itu yang selama ini dia lakukan ketika sedang berasumsi. "Ini tentang dosen idiotmu itu?"

"Dia nggak idiot, Miku, setidaknya walaupun kamu nggak mengenalnya, hormati dia karena faktor usianya!" tegur Piko cepat.

"Terserahlah! Nggak peduli!" Miku menatap Piko tajam sambil mengunyah daun selada. "Dengar ya, Gumi_-chan_, aku nggak akan mengomentari seberapa jauh usia kalian terpaut—"

"_Please_, mereka cuma terpaut enam tahun, Miku!"

"Diam, Piko, atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan gelas _diet coke_ku!"

Aku tersenyum dan melerai mereka berdua dengan mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengenggam tangan mereka. "Sudahlah, jangan ribut terus dong!"

"Piko yang mulai duluan!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Mereka berdua memang hampir selalu berbeda pendapat, aku akui itu, dan aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Jadi, ini tentang dosenmu?" Piko kembali memulai.

"Kau tahu, Piko, ada dua sistem ujian di jurusan musik klasik karena ada dua tipe dominan dosen disana."

"Maksudmu tipe yang menuntut segalanya dan tipe yang membebaskan segalanya?" Miku menyela, "kurasa semua dosen di setiap jurusan juga begitu."

"Biarkan. Gumi. Menyelesaikan. Ceritanya." Aku tersenyum geli mendengar Piko berkata dengan sangat lambat dan memberi penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Jadi, _Sir _Len adalah tipe yang membebaskan segalanya sementara _Sir _Oliver adalah tipe yang menuntut segalanya sempurna. Buat _Sir_ Len, semua orang bebas memilih lagu untuk ujiannya sementara _Sir_ Oliver menjunjung teknik di atas semuanya."

"Oke," Piko mengangguk, "jadi apa masalahnya? Bukankah kau mendapat _Sir_ Len untuk mengujimu? Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa senang?"

"Aku merasa senang, tapi..."

"Tapi kau takut kalau dosenmu itu akan mendapat masalah karena sikapnya itu, bukan?"

Aku menatap Miku yang masih asyik mengunyah saladnya.

"Kau selalu begitu, Gumi, teralu memikirkan orang lain!" Dia mengayunkan garpunya. "Itulah yang kusuka dan kubenci darimu! Tapi dengar, selama ini dosenmu sama sekali tidak mendapat masalah karena itu kan? Jadi, bersikaplah santai, _honey_!"

"Begitukah menurutmu, Miku?"

"Yap! Sekarang, habiskan makan siangmu karena habis ini kau akan bertemu dosen tercintamu itu kan?" Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Piko hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kurasa mereka benar. Kurasa aku cuma teralu berpikir berlebihan selama ini.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu. _Sir_ Len akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, ketika aku mendapati _Sir_ Oliver alih-alih _Sir_ Len di dalam kelas, seketika aku tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"_Sir_ Len tidak bisa masuk untuk mengajar kalian beberapa hari ini." Hanya itu ucapan dosen blasteran Inggris-Perancis itu.

Dan ketika aku tidak menemukan kotak susu vanilla di sore harinya, aku merasa panik dan cemas. _Sir_ Len mungkin berada dalam masalah.

.

.

* * *

**p.s: **kalau seseorang bilang apa yang Gumi lakukan itu menyedihkan, bagi saya sebagai pembuat cerita ini, orang yang mengatakan hal itu adalah orang yang teralu mengalami fase dewasa teralu cepat. rasa malu serta takut saat menyukai seseorang itu wajar. terutama orang yang bahkan belum dikenal teralu dalam.

**p.s.s:** cerita ini kemungkinan akan memiliki alur dengan tempo yang amat lambat. mereka akan berputar-putar dulu sebelum masuk ke inti utama cerita. diharapkan bersabar yah! hehe **:)**

**p.s.s.s:** bolehlah kalau review di bawah ini diisi **;)**


	15. 15

**#15**

Aku menyentuh senar biola berwarna kemerahan itu. Aku menarik salah satu senarnya hingga nada tinggi terdengar dari pantulan suaranya. Aku tersenyum. Aku suka biola, aku suka semua alat musik. Aku suka musik.

Entah sejak kapan, aku begitu mencintai musik. Aku memang terlahir di keluarga pemusik—Ayahku adalah salah satu pemain _cello_ di klub musik klasik di Inggris sementara Ibuku adalah salah satu pemain gitar terhebat yang pernah kukenal. Entah sejak kapan musik begitu mendarah daging di diriku dan kakakku. Kami berdua begitu tergila-gila pada musik.

Musik memberiku segalanya. Aku tahu bahwa setiap alunan nada yang dimainkan seseorang dapat menorehkan kebahagiaan dan menciptakan tawa atau bisa juga menorehkan luka hingga muncul aliran air mata. Yang aku tahu pasti, semua orang pasti akan merasa bahagia ketika dapat memainkan melodi kesukaan mereka.

Itulah prinsipku, hal yang selama ini aku pegang. Teknik permainan, komposisi nada, semua memang penting, tapi itu bukan segalanya.

Perasaan sang pemain dan pendengarlah yang paling penting.

Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mempertahankan prinsip ini. Ada beberapa hal yang dapat membuatku bimbang seperti contohnya kali ini ketika Kaprodi Musik Klasik menegurku dengan keras hingga memaksaku untuk cuti libur demi menenangkan pikiranku.

"_Dalam dunia profesional, teknik adalah segalanya! Murid disini tidak membayar mahal hanya untuk memainkan apa yang mereka sukai!"_

Itu memang benar. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju terhadap ucapannya. Namun, aku hanya tidak ingin memaksakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak mereka sukai. Aku ingin mereka menikmati musik seperti aku menikmati musik.

Memang tidak bisa disamakan, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tetap saja bersikeras.

Karena aku tidak mengajar apapun, aku tidak punya alasan utama untuk ke kampus. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap ingin ke kampus karena satu hal: Sang Kurir Pengantar Kopi, cangkir kopinya dengan uap yang mengepul di atasnya, dan pesan berwarna biru di cangkir karton tersebut. Itu semua adalah hal yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan pertamaku untuk datang ke kampus.

Jadi, disanalah aku berada, dengan tangan yang membawa kotak susu vanilla. Aku masuk ke kantorku dan menemukan kekosongan disana. _Sir_ Oliver dan _Miss_ Haku belum datang—seperti biasa—aku selalu menjadi yang terpagi.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kerjaku dan menemukan secangkir kopi disana. Ada pesan dari spidol biru yang tertulis disana, berbunyi:

_Apakah semua baik-baik saja, Sir Len?_

Aku bahkan sudah membuatnya khawatir.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja, _Sir _Len?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati _Sir _Oliver sedang bermain—oh, aku mendefinisikan setiap kegiatan yang dia lakukan dengan burung-burung peliharaannya sebagai salah satu permainan untuknya—bersama salah satu burung kecil berwarna biru bernama Jamie (dia pernah memberitahu nama-nama burungnya padaku ketika aku baru pertama kali datang ke Utaunoda, entahlah, dia seolah sangat tergila-gila pada binatang peliharaannya).

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Aku meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyeruput isinya. Seketika aku merasakan sebuah ketenangan yang menghangatkan hati. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan cuti yang dipaksakan kepadamu oleh Kaprodi? Sudah dipikirkan secara tenang?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan burung biru itu ke dalam sangkarnya.

"Yaa..."

_Sir _Oliver menatapku begitu lama. "Pikiranmu berubah?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

"Dia akan memaksamu cuti atau mungkin, lebih buruk lagi, memecatmu mungkin."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan jangan marah, tapi aku merasa ajaranmu memang konyol. _No offense, please,_ mahasiswa masuk ke Utaunoda karena mereka ingin menjadi pemusik profesional."

Apakah aku akan mengalami perdebatan yang sama lagi sekarang?

"Tapi musik adalah sebuah seni kreatif. Harus dilakukan dengan rasa suka dan cinta. Memangnya salah jika mereka memainkan lagu-lagu yang mereka sukai?"

"Tapi mereka tidak akan berkembang. Menuruti kata hati bukan selalu langkah terbaik, _Sir _Len." _Sir _Oliver menatapku lama. "Bukan selalu langkah terbaik."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekilas. Berdebat dengan Sir Oliver juga bukan langkah terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Dosen itu kepala batu. Selalu bersikeras dengan jawaban serta pendapatnya, tanpa peduli pada perasaan dan etika yang seharusnya ditunjukkan kepada orang lain.

"Kau sudah menyerah dan setuju pendapatku atau kau hanya mengangguk agar aku berhenti bicara?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, mengambil cangkir kopiku, dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan _Sir_ Oliver. Aku menyesap kopiku di perjalanan menuju kantor Dekan dan di perjalanan, aku menemukan lalu lalang para mahasiswa Utaunoda dari berbagai jurusan. Aku melihat beberapa membawa kotak biola di punggung mereka, tabung untuk membawa hasil karya seni gambar, dan beberapa diantaranya hanya membawa tas yang kelihatannya bagai tidak ada isinya.

Itulah seni. Itulah kreatifitas. Sesuatu berbentuk abstrak yang tidak dapat didefinisikan dan dikekang. Mereka, kreatifitas, datang tanpa disambut, dilepas tanpa perpisahan. Itulah yang selama ini kupikirkan sejak dulu, sejak aku mulai menyentuh seni dan bermain-main bersama kreatifitas.

Menciptakan simfoni nada dan memainkannya adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri, terdapat perasaan khusus yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa mengesampingkan kebebasan bermain begitu saja. Teknik permainan memang penting, tapi jika semua itu dilakukan tanpa perasaan bahagia, semuanya seolah terasa biasa saja.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat melewati koridor menuju aula barat, aku mendengar beberapa mahasiswa suara indah sedang bernyanyi. Aku menoleh dan menemukan mahasiswi dengan rambut kuncir dua—sebuah gaya yang agak nyentrik untuk gadis-gadis di usia belasan mendekati kepala dua, terkadang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tren _fashion_ sekarang, yang muda ingin terlihat dewasa sementara yang dewasa ingin terlihat kekanakan—sedang memegang kertas berisi tulisan dengan dahi berkerut.

Saat aku melewatinya, aku mendengar dia sedang melatih nada vokalnya sambil menyanyikan satu bait lagu klasik.

"_Especially for you... I wanna let you know what I was going through..."_

Itu lagu klasik yang biasa dimainkan di nada C. Salah satu lagu favorit yang aku suka. Entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini pemusik suka sekali menciptakan lagu yang aneh-aneh, tidak sebagus yang diciptakan di masa lalu. Entah kenapa pertanyaan seperti: apakah gaya hidup anak sekarang berbeda atau bagaimana ya? Apakah mungkin hal seperti kebebasan bermain dengan teknik permainan mempengaruhi kreatifitas?

Aku sudah akan melanjutkan perjalanan ketika aku mendengar suara riang khas salah satu mahasiswi bimbinganku. Aku menoleh kembali dan menemukan gadis berambut hijau pendek sedang mengoceh dengan penuh ekspresi—satu hal yang jarang kulihat selama di kelas—kepada mahasiswi bergaya kekanakan, si kuncir dua tadi.

Aku mempertimbangkan diri untuk menegurnya atau tidak, mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak pernah masuk ke kelasnya untuk mengajar. Namun, ketika secara tidak sengaja dia menoleh ke arahku hingga mata kami berdua bertemu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tanganku dengan ramah.

Mahasiswiku, Nakajima Gumi, entah kenapa langsung menunduk secepat mungkin, seolah dia sedang berpura-pura tidak melihatku. Mendadak, aku merasa dia seolah membenciku.

_Memangnya aku salah apa?_

Dan kemudian, ketika dia menarik tangan mahasisiwi suara indah tadi, berjalan cepat seolah ada sesuatu yang dikerjakannya, aku tambah merasa bingung.

Dengan dahi berkerut, aku mengangkat cangkir kopi dari si pengantar kopi, menyesap sedikit cairan di dalamnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Yah, aku bisa tanyakan itu nanti di kelas—_kalau aku tidak dipecat saat ini juga sebenarnya_.

.

.

**p.s: ****silahkan bagi yang ingin berkomentar tentang cerita ini sampai sejauh ini ;)**


	16. 16

**#16**

Aku merasakan tarikan keras di tanganku saat Miku menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari genggamanku. Dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ekspresinya sudah nyaris marah. Sebenarnya, aku bisa tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

_Kenapa pakai tarik-tarik tanganku sih?_

"Kenapa pakai tarik-tarik tanganku sih?!"

_Tuh kan!_

Aku tersenyum kikuk padanya. "Tadi ada _Sir _Len..."

"Hah?!" Ekspresinya berubah heran. "Terus kenapa lari?"

"Tadi aku merasa dia bakalan menghampiri kita," aku berkata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hah?! Terus kenapa memangnya kalau dia mau ngehampirin kita?" Miku menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk paling aneh sedunia. "Kau menyukainya kan, Gumi? Terus kenapa harus kabur saat melihatnya?"

Aku membuka mulutku, berniat menjawab, tapi aku sendiri tahu otakku bahkan nggak memikirkan satu pun jawaban. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa panik dan ingin berlari secepatnya dari tempat tadi.

"Apa?" Miku bertanya padaku dengan galak. Aku tahu dia pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku tidak menjawab dengan jelas dan tepat sesuai yang diinginkannya. Wajar saja, dia tadi sedang melatih vokalnya dan aku menariknya begitu saja.

"Yah, refleks, Miku." Kuputuskan itu sebagai jawaban finalku. Aku yakin Miku akan mengoceh memarahiku.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi heran. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Yah, habisnya aku—"

"Bukannya dia sudah nggak masuk ke kelasmu sepanjang minggu ini ya?"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Miku menanyakan hal itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Kamu sudah lama nggak ketemu dia kan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Memangnya kamu nggak kangen buat melihat wajahnya dan ngobrol dengannya?"

Aku mencoba memikirkan kalimat Miku barusan. Pada akhirnya, aku kembali mengangguk.

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?"

"Terus kenapa kamu lari, Gumi?!"

Aku mencoba memikirkan kalimat Miku barusan. Aku lagi-lagi terdiam. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Hah?!" Kerutan di dahi Miku bertambah.

"Aku..." Aku mencoba membayangkan situasi seandainya aku tadi tidak langsung pergi. _Sir _Len akan menghampiriku dan aku pasti akan terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak pernah tahu aku harus mengatakan apa padanya, Tuhan! "Aku tidak pernah tahu aku harus mengatakan apa padanya ketika aku berhadapan dengannya, Miku!"

"Hah? Bukannya kau selama ini hampir selalu membayangkan situasi dimana kalian bisa mengobrol dengan ramai?"

"Iya sih..." Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, merasakan sesuatu di sudut hatiku yang terdalam terasa nyeri. "Aku... tahu itu... Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku... aku tidak berani untuk mengobrol dengannya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku ingin sekali bisa mengobrol mengenai berbagai macam hal, mulai dari yang serius hingga yang ngelantur sekalipun. Tapi... aku selalu bertanya-tanya, jika semisalnya aku sangat membosankan baginya, aku justru memberatkan dirinya."

"Kenapa hal kayak gitu harus kau pikirkan sih, Gumi?!"

"Karena perasaan suka itu melibatkan dua orang, Miku." Aku menatap Miku dengan sebal. Seingatku, aku sudah sering mengatakan hal ini padanya. "Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, kau tidak bisa hanya memikirkaan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti soal itu, tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin perasaanku memberatkan _Sir_ Len dan membuatnya sebal."

Miku menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. "Memangnya kamu sekarang memberatkan dia?"

Aku mengigit bibir bibirku lagi dan menundukkan kepala. "Entahlah. Aku cuma takut. Itu saja."

"Tapi rasa takutmu nggak beralasan!"

Aku mulai merasa sebal pada Miku. Kenapa dia sibuk menggurui aku sementara dia juga mengalami situasi yang sama sekarang ini? Tapi jelas, menyinggung masalah hubungan Miku dengan Shion Kaito bukanlah ide terbaik. Itu merupakan topik yang paling harus dihindari.

"Ya, aku memang nggak beralasan." Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Biarkan Miku berpikir seperti apa yang diinginkannya saja.

Miku menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Gumi, kalau kamu masih punya kesempatan untuk menyapanya, kamu harus menyapanya."

Apakah Miku sedang memberikan saran karena dia sudah punya cukup pengalaman dengan Shion Kaito? Saat SMA, Miku pernah punya banyak sekali kesempatan untuk menegurnya—mereka satu sekolah dulu. Nyatanya, Miku baru menyesali kenapa dia tidak pernah menegur Kaito karena sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan itu sekarang.

"Aku tahu kok, Miku. Aku tahu." Aku jelas tahu itu. Hubungan mahasiswi-dosen tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Bahkan, aku yang sudah tingkat tiga hanya punya waktu kurang dari dua tahun sebelum lulus untuk bisa bersama _Sir _Len.

_Tapi, memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?_

"Kesempatan nggak akan datang dua kali, Gumi, kecuali kalau kamu super beruntung abad 21!" Miku tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kamu punya kesempatan sekarang untuk menyapanya, mengobrol dengannya, berada di dekatnya, ambil semua kesempatan itu sekarang."

Aku menatap Miku. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Bukannya cuma bersembunyi di balik cangkir kopi atas nama rasa kekaguman."

Dia memang selalu mengatakan hal seenaknya. Mengatakan kejujuran tanpa peduli pada orang yang mendengarnya. Satu hal yang kusukai sekaligus tidak kusukai dari Hatsune Miku.

Hatiku terasa perih saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Gumi."

Dan aku hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan punggung Miku yang menjauh. Otakku terasa kosong. Hatiku terasa sakit. Perasaan bersalah menyerangku, membuat lidahku kelu. Membuat tubuhku lemas.

_Aku tahu itu, Miku. Aku tahu..._

"Bahwa aku teralu banyak membuang kesempatan..."

_Aku jelas tahu itu._

"Bahwa aku hanya merasa bahagia di dunia kebohongan yang aku ciptakan sendiri."

Aku tersenyum sedih.

_Selagi punya kesempatan..._

Kalau _Sir_ Len mengalami masalah dan di—

"Aku tahu, Miku..."

—pecat?

Aku menutup mataku, menyesapi rasa sedih yang merambat di hati.

_Mungkin aku telah kehilangan kesempatan terakhirku barusan._

.

.

**fun fact: sebuah konsep aneh dimana seseorang ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya, tapi ketika sudah benar-benar bertatapan muka, justru ngerasa pengen lari dan akhirnya kabur nggak ketemu—cuma bisa ngelihat dari jauh (kamu bebas berpendapat mengatakan ini adalah tindakan konyol, bodoh, atau mungkin juga menyedihkan).**

**p.s: sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.. ya, aku tahu itu, aku tahu itu. Jadi inget lagi kan semuanya, gimana rasanya perasaan sesal dan semacam-macamnya yang melebur jadi satu. Mellow lagi sih, iya sih, parah sih, nggak suka sih.**

**p.s.s: seorang sahabat nanya, "ka, kenapa kamu nggak ngomong yang sejujurnya ke kakak unyuu ketika kamu jadi LO dia?" dan aku cuma bisa ngasih jawaban yang sama kayak Gumi barusan (dan jadi curhat ini, kayaknya bab ini panjang cuma gara-gara curhatan nggak penting haha)**

**p.s.s.s: silahkan bagi yang ingin berkomentar tentang cerita ini sampai sejauh ini ;)**


	17. 17

**#17**

Aku menyesap isi kopi itu pelan-pelan hingga tetes terakhirnya. Aku menjauhkan cangkir kartonnya untuk membaca pesan yang tertulis disana.

_Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memberikan kopi pada Sir Len?_

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menatap langit-langit ruang kerjaku. Hanya aku sendirian disana. _Sir_ Oliver sedang berada di luar, mengajak jalan-jalan burung peliharannya—entahlah, tidak peduli. _Miss_ Haku sedang ke toilet dan sudah setengah jam belum kembali juga—memangnya apa yang membuatnya begitu lama kesana?

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menemukan kegelapan selanjutnya. Aku merasa lelah. Tentu. Siapa yang tidak setelah disidang oleh lima guru besar musik klasik? Mereka adalah Profesor ahli yang telah berpengalaman di bidang musik. Mengetahui mana yang baik dan tidak hanya dari gerakkan jari tangan. Orang-orang profesional yang lebih memilih mengamalkan ilmunya di jalur pendidikan dibandingkan dengan berada di panggung, bermain di seluruh dunia ataupun menciptakan lagu.

Aku selalu merasa mereka sangat hebat, aku mengagumi mereka hingga struktur sel paling kecil milikku. Namun, kenyataan bahwa pikiran mereka sama kolotnya dengan manusia purba membuat presepsiku berubah saat itu juga. Empat dari lima berpikiran bahwa teknik yang baik akan menghasilkan permainan yang baik sementara satu sisanya berpikiran bimbang antara kepercayaanku yang berpikir bahwa permainan yang bagus dimainkan dengan hati senang tanpa adanya rasa terpaksa dan pikiran bahwa teknik adalah segalanya.

Aku kembali menghela napas. Saat itulah, kudengar, pintu ruangan dosen terbuka. Aku menememukan _Miss_ Haku masuk dan meletakkan buku-buku tebal di atas mejanya—kuingatkan, mejanya sangat-sangat berantakan hingga membuat buku-buku tadi melipat dan menekan buku-buku tipis catatannya.

"Setidaknya _Miss_ Haku bisa meminggirkan buku-buku tipis itu," sahutku pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum padanya.

Wanita yang usiannya lebih tua tiga atau lima tahun dariku itu membalas senyuman tipisku. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih bergoyang saat dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tahu, _Sir_ Len, merapikan meja adalah tindakan yang menyulitkan."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Setidaknya _Miss_ Haku bisa mendapatkan meja tambahan ketika aku dipecat nantinya."

_Miss_ Haku menatapku lama kemudian kembali mengangkat bahunya. "Kau rela dipecat begitu saja hanya karena prinsipmu berbeda dengan yang lainnya?"

"Bagaimana menurut _Miss_ Haku sendiri?" Aku memajukan tubuhku, menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Bukankah musik akan lebih indah jika dimainkan dengan hati?"

"Itu benar, _Sir_ Len," _Miss_ Haku berjalan mendekatiku, "tapi kalau hanya itu yang mahasiswa Utaunoda inginkan, mereka tidak perlu membayar dosen profesional kan? Mereka cukup bermain musik dan bernyanyi di pinggir jalan, jika beruntung orang-orang mungkin akan memberi beberapa receh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lebih muda dariku," dia menghela napas, "wajar jika idealisme masih mengakar kuat padamu. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dari prinsipmu dan prinsip teknik adalah segalanya." _Miss_ Haku tersenyum padaku.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus membuang prinsipku?"

"Bukan." Dia kembali tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan untuk menggabungkan dua prinsip itu. Misalnya saja, tim dosen akan membicarakan lagu apa yang harus mereka mainkan, lagu yang dapat menguji teknik musik klasik para mahasiswa."

"Apa bedanya dengan yang sekarang?"

"Dan mahasiswa bebas memilih mereka ingin memainkan apa." Senyumnya kembali muncul.

"Aku pernah memikirkan hal itu, tapi kurasa para dosen tidak akan setuju. Apalagi _Sir_ Oliver—"

"Bahkan sejujurnya _Sir_ Oliver yang mengusulkan ide itu padaku." _Miss_ Haku tertawa. "Dia memang memikirkan teknik di atas segalanya, tapi kau tahu, dia juga punya hati ternyata."

Aku ikut tertawa dan pandanganku kembali ke cangkir kopi itu. Aku tersenyum.

_Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk menikmati cangkir kopi hangat itu darimu_.

"Lagipula," aku mendengar _Miss_ Haku kembali bicara. "Bukankah kau punya pengagum rahasia yang belum kau ketahui identitasnya?" Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa. "Pacaran dengan mahasiswa tidak ada di dalam SOP* dosen Utaunoda sih, tapi siapa yang bisa melarangnya." Dia tertawa.

Aku segera berdiri dengan cepat. "Apakah _Miss_ Haku mengetahui siapa orangnya?" Jantungku bergemuruh. Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu siapa kurir pengantar kopi itu!

_Miss_ Haku mengangkat bahunya. "Daripada kau memikirkan identitasnya sekarang, lebih baik kau menghadap para guru besar sebelum mereka mengeluarkan Surat Kerja untuk melarangmu bekerja."

Aku mengangguk cepat dan meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di atas mejaku. Kemudian, aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Sebelum aku keluar, _Miss_ Haku kembali bicara.

"Mengajar di Utaunoda menyenangkan bukan?"

Aku tersenyum. Aku ingat bahwa awalnya aku tidak begitu menyukai Universitas ini. Rekan kerja yang tidak peduli dan berantakan, sistem kantor yang tidak menyediakan mesin pembuat kopi, aturan ketat yang bahkan tidak mengizinkan aku terlambat satu detik pun (akibatnya aku tidak bisa membeli kopi yang kuinginkan), membuat segalanya terlihat buruk.

Tapi sekarang...

"Sangat menyenangkan, _Miss_ Haku."

Entah itu karena aku terbiasa oleh segala kekurangan dan kesulitan Universitas Utaunoda ataukah karena aku merasa jatuh cinta pada pengirim kopi yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali.

_Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memberikan kopi pada Sir Len?_

Tentu saja. Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan dan aku juga masih banyak punya kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Aku akan tetap berada di Utaunoda apapun yang terjadi!

.

.

*Standard Operating Process

**p.s: arc ini kayaknya paling panjang ya? haha. kira-kira masih ada dua sampai tiga lagi sampai bener-bener penyelesaian dan ganti arc baru ;P**

**p.s.s: siap menyongsong liburan dan KP. yeay!**

**p.s.s.s: silahkan bagi yang ingin berkomentar tentang cerita ini sampai sejauh ini ;)**


	18. 18

**#18**

"Katanya Sir Len disidang sama lima guru besar lho!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat pemuda berambut biru gelap berbicara di depan kelasku. Wajahnya yang tampan menurut Miku terlihat sangat antusias ketika dia bicara.

Aku juga antusias sebenarnya. Terutama karena topik yang dibawakannya menyangkut mengenai seseorang yang kukagumi, yang kusukai, yang selalu kuperhatikan dan yang—

"_Sir_ Len tetap menolak untuk mengikuti keinginan para guru besar."

Aku terulai lemas. Begitu juga dengan seluruh teman seangkatanku. _Sir_ Len bagi kami adalah dosen yang menyenangkan. Begitu banyak hal yang tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh dosen lain... begitu banyak...

Aku meremas jemariku. Rasa sesal dan sedih meliputi hatiku.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" seru Kaito kemudian. "Kita harus membujuk Dekan supaya _Sir_ Len tidak jadi dikeluarkan!"

Sorakkan persetujuan mulai terdengar. Sakine Meiko, orang yang kucurigai adalah kekasih Shion Kaito berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengangkat pianika—dia pintar sekali bermain piano sesungguhnya. "Kita adakan mini konser untuk _Sir_ Len! Aku dan Gumi akan main pianika!"

Aku terlonjak begitu namaku disebut. Namun, si rambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku mengangguk cepat. "Sekarang, karena kita semua sudah setuju, Kaito yang akan mengurus segalanya sementara aku akan datang ke tempat _Sir_ Len!" Dia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kaito dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Yuk! Temenin aku ke ruang dosen yuk!"

Aku mengerjap. "Bertemu dengan _Sir_ Len maksudnya?"

"Kalau dia ada ya artinya kita bakalan ngasih support ke dia!"

Jantungku seketika berdebar lebih cepat. "A—aah..."

"Yuk!" Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menarik tanganku.

Pikiranku berkecamuk. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada _Sir_ Len nantinya? Apa yang akan kulakukan ketika dia ada di hadapanku?

"Gumi!" Suara Meiko hampir membuatku terlonjak. Kami sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor Utaunoda yang memiliki pilar-pilar batu.

"Ng?"

"Kau kenal Hatsune Miku?"

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kenal. Kenapa?" Kenapa tiba-tiba Miku harus masuk ke dalam obrolan kami berdua?

"Dia orang yang seperti apa sih?"

Aku ragu untuk menjawab sebenarnya; hubungan Miku dan Meiko tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, kenal pun mungkin cuma nama.

"Dia baik."

Meiko tertawa. "Dia masih menyukai Kaito?"

"Kamu mengajakku untuk menemui _Sir_ Len karena kamu mau tanya-tanya soal Miku?"

"Aah... bukan-bukan." Dia berhenti berjalan dan tersenyum padaku. "Hanya saja, aku selalu merasa aneh. Kalau seandainya dia menyukai Kaito, kenapa dia tidak menunjukkannya saja? Bukankah akan lebih tenang ketika menunjukkan segalanya pada orang yang kita sukai?"

Aku diam sebentar. Kenapa orang-orang selalu suka bertingkah dengan menunjukkan segalanya? Memangnya kenapa kalau suka? Memangnya seluruh dunia harus tahu, begitu? "Bukankah itu namanya bersikap egois?"

"Egois?" Alis Meiko terangkat.

"Ada kemungkinan perasaan kita hanya akan menyusahkan bukan?"

Meiko tertawa. Sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Memangnya ada yang merasa susah ketika disukai oleh orang lain? Coba, sini aku kasih contoh. Ada orang yang menyukaimu, itu artinya kau diterima secara seutuhnya oleh orang itu bukan? Berarti ada hal yang sangat positif dari dirimu yang membuat matanya hanya bisa tertuju padamu."

Aku menatapnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Sakine Meiko yang tingkah lakunya nyaris limit mendekati nol dalam hal feminimitas bisa mengatakan hal seperti barusan.

"Kau ingin aku memberitahu Miku soal itu semua?"

Meiko mengangguk. "Karena aku tahu, Kaito mungkin merasakan hal yang sama padanya." Dia tersenyum.

"Kurasa... Miku cuma takut ditolak," sahutku pelan. "Makanya, untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, dia nggak akan mengatakan apapun. Dia nggak ingin berasumsi karena probabilitas asumsinya benar—"

"Berarti, Miku nggak serius menyukai Kaito." Meiko menatapku. "Karena kau tahu, Gumi," gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "rasa suka memberikan seseorang kekuatan besar untuk dapat melakukan apapun demi orang yang disukainya. Kekuatan yang cukup untuk mampu melindungimu dari probabilitas asumsimu sendiri."

Kami sudah berada di depan pintu ruang dosen. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar.

_Melakukan apapun..._

Meiko mengetuk pintu ruang dosen.

_Aku harus menolong Sir Len supaya dia tidak dikeluarkan dari Utaunoda!_

Meiko menarik handel pintu hingga membuka dan kami melangkah masuk. Hanya ada wanita berambut perak disana yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja Sir Len. Aku melihat cangkir kopiku yang kuletakkan sekitar setengah jam yang lalu disana.

"Miss Haku, selamat pagi."

Miss Haku membalas dengan senyuman. "Ada keperluan apa kalian ke ruangan dosen pagi-pagi begini?"

"Mencari Sir Len, Miss. Kami tidak ingin Sir Len mundur dari Utaunoda."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalian harus mengatakan hal itu pada Dekan," Miss Haku tersenyum.

"Kaito sudah ke TU Prodi kok, Miss Haku," kata Meiko yakin.

"Hemm, sayang sekali." Miss Haku tersenyum simpul. "Dekan barusan keluar dari kampus untuk mengikuti seminar di luar."

Aku terhenyak. Kalau Dekan tidak bisa ditemui, kesempatan Sir Len untuk tetap di Utaunoda...

Pandanganku kembali ke cangkir kopi itu. Apa aku akan kehilangan kesempatan itu tanpa melakukan apapun untuk Sir Len?

"Dimana seminarnya, Miss Haku?" tanyaku cepat.

"Hotel Parfait di pusat kota."

"Aku akan menyusulnya kesana!" sahutku cepat sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Meiko menoleh padaku, kelihatan tidak percaya aku akan mengatakan hal itu. "Eh, kau serius, Gumi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Pusat kota jauh lho. Kau harus ganti-ganti bis sekitar empat-lima kali."

"Aku tahu," aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan sampai disana secepat mungkin agar aku sempat membujuk Dekan."

"Aku ikut denganmu," sahut Meiko. "Terima kasih, Miss Haku."

"Sama-sama," kata wanita berambut perak itu sambil mengangkat cangkir kopiku untuk Sir Len.

Aku mengerjap. Dia tidak boleh minum kopi itu! "Miss Haku," panggilku, "Anda tidak akan minum kopi untuk Sir Len itu kan?"

Meiko menoleh ke arah Miss Haku kemudian ke arahku. "Kenapa kau tahu kalau kopi itu buat Sir Len, Gumi?"

_Eh?_

"Aah... ayo, Meiko, cepat!" Aku langsung berlari dari tempat itu, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Meiko barusan sekaligus mengabaikan tatapan penasaran Miss Haku. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada masalah ketahuannya identitas Kurir Pengantar Kopi itu.

Apapun yang terjadi, Sir Len tidak boleh keluar dari Utaunoda!

.

.

**p.s: arc ini kayaknya paling panjang ya? haha. kira-kira masih ada dua sampai tiga lagi sampai bener-bener penyelesaian dan ganti arc baru ;P**

**p.s.s: siap menyongsong liburan dan KP. yeay!**

**p.s.s.s: silahkan bagi yang ingin berkomentar tentang cerita ini sampai sejauh ini ;)**


End file.
